Our New Life Together Forever
by TantoSmith
Summary: They produce swords and have been living in their new house, complete with a small foundry. There's a misunderstanding and a death. This is our story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my 1st legitimate fanfic. I have some ideas on where I wanna go with this, but I'm just writing for the heck of it. I'm also writing a zombie apocalypse, but that's completely irrelevant as far as fanfics go (Although, I admit, there was influence from HOTD). If anyone has an idea of where I may be able to post that, I'd greatly appreciate it. Anyhow, R&R please! Yoshi! Izuko!

(Kannazuki no Miko is not mine, I give all credit where it is due.)

**Himeko's POV**

"Chikane-Chan… Why…" I whispered. She didn't hear me.

I stared as she gazed out the window. Her raven hair falls down her shoulders and her face was unreadable. Her eyes glistened in the moon light. I lay still, watching her. My body was sore from the force she had used.

Tears down my temples and mingled with my blond hair. "Chik—Cha-"I tried again, louder this time. My voice was raw from my useless protestations and cracked when I tried to speak. There was no reaction from her save for moving her head. I could no longer see her painfully expressionless face. She was sad. I felt the strong urge to hold her.

_What are you thinking, Himeko? You were there just a minute ago, weren't you? Don't think like that. _

But still, the urge was there, and it felt painful to reject the feeling. Chikane stood. Her movements were blurred by my tears, but I could swear her hands wiped away something on her face.

She walked over to me and grinned evilly. She straddled my lap and gave me a forceful, but passionate kiss. I detected sadness deep inside the kiss.

I had an urge to kiss her back, but she pulled away before I could act on it. She stood and grinned again; a silhouette in the moon light. Chikane's voice rang out beautifully, asking me a question. I stared blankly at her.

"Do you still love me, Himeko?" she asked again. I didn't move. She moved down, nearing my face. "You are and always will be my Himeko." Saying this, she touched my Solar Priestess mark. A shockwave ran through me.

What kind of shock was it, though? Pleasure? Revulsion? I had butterflies rampaging in my stomach. Chikane stood tall, listening to the motorcycle outside.

She went back to the window sill. She suddenly looked to the door. I saw her lips move and her eyes showed contempt for whoever had barged in.

I heard only my heart beat.

I watched Chikane as I felt my body be picked up off the ground. I slowly looked to Souma-kun.

I looked back to Chikane.

I started to get moved away from her. When I was about to lose consciousness, I still watched her. My hand moved to reach out to her. As the door closed, a silver shimmer ran down to her cheekbone. Her western style door was closed. There was nothing left for me to watch. Clutching Souma-kun's shirt, I lost consciousness, tears staining my face.

I awoke to birds chirping outside the window and pure sunrays easing into the room. I stretched, arching my back and feeling innumerable pops and cracks. My body was sore and I could feeldried tears in the corner of my eyes trailing into my hair.

I rubbed the sand out of my eyes and stood to gaze outside the window. I sat, thinking about that memory-dream. Chikane and I had our rough patches, but Ame no Murakumo had given us a new life together.

Because of Chikane's sacrifice and my decision, we came back with full memory of our past life and were able to love each other from the beginning of our relationship. I looked at the forest that we had saved up to buy together.

In Chikane's past life, she was rich and I was simply average. In this life, we are both average, but hard working. Chikane is a sword smith, and I am a sword polisher. We met at our dojo when we were just looking for an apprenticeship.

I still have a couple more years to go, but Chikane has already finished her licensing test. We lived together to save money at the time, but we eventually saved up enough to buy our own place. We now have a lovely home and forge with plenty of forest. Overall, we have somewhere between 7-9 acres of land.

My reminiscence was broken by pale arms wrapping around my waist. Raven hair fell into my peripheral vision as my love nuzzled into my neck. Reaching up to touch her soft hair, I whisper a good morning into her ear. She replies with a kiss on my neck. I close my eyes; willing them not to roll back.

I turned and gave her a full embrace. After a moment, I pull back and give my other half a love-full kiss. I cut off the kiss and tell her I'd make breakfast. She looked disappointed but helps out and goes about taking care of our futon.

**Chikane's POV**

When I woke up, Himeko was already up. It took me a moment to notice the sun was up. Birds chirped and, out of pure habit, I glanced to the window to check the weather. I saw my Himeko gazing out the window. The pure sunlight lazily radiated inside our room. The sunlight make Himeko glow like the sun.

_No,_ I thought, _she _is _my sun._

I laid back and watched her for a while, content with simply watching her beauty. She had pinkish eyes from the nightmare she had had last night. She was reliving a day of our past and it wasn't a pleasant one. She kicked and whined and I held her tight, which seemed to help at times.

Her face was peaceful now; probably reminiscing about our lives. After a bit more distant adoration, I couldn't keep myself from her anymore and got up. My movement and loud sounds didn't faze her a bit.

I stood just behind her, following her gaze to the forest we owned some of. I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her lusciously delicate waist, pressing my face into her warm, pulsing neck. Her pulse quickened for a moment then slowed back down again, just as quickly. After a moment, I heard a gentle good morning and a tender hand caressing my hair.

_Those same hands that loved me with everything and tempts me to… _

I cut off that thought before I got too distracted. I kissed her pulse, not wanting to put space between us for a simple vocalization of my greeting. Her pulse quickened instantly and I felt her move to turn around. She pressed herself into my bosom and held me tight a moment. She then proceeded to pull me into a kiss that she usually saved for when we have more time on our hands.

The kiss abruptly ended when Himeko dismissed herself to go cook us breakfast. I nearly groan, but my stomach prevented me. In order to distract myself, I help Himeko out by cleaning up our futon. After that's taken care of, I join Himeko in the kitchen, where a warm cup of jasmine tea awaited me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, please read and review. I appreciate it.

(Kannazuki no Miko is not mine and all credit goes to where it is due.)

**Chikane POV**

Sitting at the table, I watched as Himeko moved about the kitchen. Her movements were graceful and subtle. I watched as she pulled eggs and other ingredients out of our refrigerator. I sipped my tea, listening to the sounds of Himeko's cooking.

I remembered the last few moments we had in our last life.

We were in our rose garden and she took a picture of us together. She was holding onto my arm romantically for the first time.

My heart was beating faster as I smelled the soothing aroma of my tea. I heard a plate get set down in from of me, and I looked up to Himeko. She must have seen the sadness in my eyes because she placed her hand on mine as she sat down opposite of me. I smiled at her, instantly better at her touch.

I took my chopsticks in hand and began to eat the sweet omelet and grapes she had prepared for me. Finishing our meal, I got up to help her with the dishes. We had used almost all of our money on our home and had limited amounts of dishware. We both thought it was worth it.

We grabbed our clothes and towels to go bathe in the river. It was more of a hot spring because of how warm it was year round, but it wasn't known of by anyone but the realtor and previous owner. That was part of why the land had cost us so much, even though the house itself was plain and worth little.

As we walked down the well worn path, we chatted about what we would do today, our day off. I shifted my clothes and such into my other arm and grasped Himeko's hand. Our fingers intertwined together perfectly. I watched her excited face as she spoke. The sun filtered through the trees and I watched her talk.

Her golden hair streamed down her back and her smile warmed my heart the way the sun warmed my skin.

"Chikane-Chan?" she asked.

I snapped out of it, realizing that we had arrived and I'd been staring like a fool. She was already in the water.

"I'm sorry, Himeko," I said, blushing, "I didn't realize…"

"It's okay," she replied.

She watched me undress with a grin I felt would leave a burn on my heart from its intensity. I waded into the warm water. After I was about Hip deep, I ducked underneath the water. I moved to where my Himeko stood.

As I rose for air, I place my hands on her legs caressing her. Quickly wiping the water from my eyes, I saw Himeko blush. The sun reflected into the water. Himeko radiated more beautifully than even that.

Even the gods couldn't take this away from me. Heck, even the bank couldn't take this away from me, seeing as we paid for the place in cash. This was _our _land. Forever.

_Forever Himeko… I'll be here for you forever. _

"Chikane, love… turn around and let me wash your back."

I comply willingly. I close my eyes and bask in the warm sun. I was usually in my windowless forge, so this was a nice release. Himeko's gentle fingers touched me, warmer than the sun itself. My heart races against itself; trying to reach a goal I know nothing about.

'_Alright! You got the first place prize: "Heart Attack" by Jim Jones! What are you going to do now?'_

'_I'm going to Disney Land!'_

I chuckled at the thought, relaxing as my sun started to massage my back.

_Her delicate touch… I wonder… is it because of her training as a polisher? Or is it…_

I grew slightly red at the thought, although I did smile, as well.

"Ne, Chikane," Himeko started.

"Yes, Himeko," I replied as she continued working on my tight muscles. God, it felt good.

"What _do_ you want to do today? I mean we have the whole day to ourselves, and we have no plans. Even Oogami-san won't be working today… Sorry."

She felt me tense up at his name. That… punk… He had stolen Himeko's 1st kiss from me then made her cry. Yeah, that was in the past life, but I still remember it. Even though Himeko doesn't notice, the kid's still in love with her on some level. He even tries to confess every chance he gets. I may just give him the chance to, just to see him get rejected.

_As for the answer to your question… my answer is you… But I can't very well say that out loud…_

I felt Himeko's hands leave me for a moment, only to return with a soapy washrag. We kept our soap, shampoo, etc. here for convenience. We have the place fenced, so having things get stolen or something isn't really a problem.

"Good question," I said. "I figured I would leave it up to you this time."

I turned and saw her blushing. I took the cloth from her hands and made her turn around.

"Your turn," I said.

**Himeko's POV**

When Chikane had run her calloused hands up my legs, my entire body became hot and I'd have fallen out of sheer pleasure if I hadn't the strong will power to resist it. She told me it was up to me to decide what to do today.

_You Chikane… but it's embarrassing to say aloud._

A blush came over my face I wasn't sure what to say. I suppose we could do a picnic. Last time we did that, it was fall.

_If Chikane-Chan fixes the meal(s), then I'll be free to set up our special place…_

"Ah~ -ah…" I cried out as she pressed a little hard on one of my more tender knots. She stopped rubbing my back after working out the knot and began to wash my back. We sat in silence for a bit. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable and contented one. I thought about what I would like to set up for her in our special place. Once I had a good idea of what to do and how to do it, I spoke up.

"A picnic," I said quietly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I want to go for a picnic with you," I repeated, a little louder this time.

Chikane was smiling when I stole a glace. She set the washrag down. I bent down in order to rinse my hair and sudsy back. Quickly ducking in and out of the water, I moved my hair back out of my face. As I was standing in the morning sun, Chikane once again wrapped her arms around my waist.

Whispering in my ear, she said to me, "I'd love to go for a picnic with you." She let her lips gently brush against my ear. I breathed shaky breaths. "What would you like to eat?" she murmured against my ear. Goosebumps covered my right side, even though I was actually quite warm.

"Well, that's where you come in," I replied shakily. "I want you to make us a lunch, dinner, and dessert. Meanwhile, I'll get the picnic area all set up."

I felt her lips curve into a smile. She nodded.

"Guess we better get going then."

As she pulled away from me, her hands slid down a little farther than usual. My face burned a deep red.

"Chikane-Chan!" I exclaimed, shocked. She looked back at me with a not-so-innocent expression.

"Come now, Himeko – we mustn't dilly dally if I am to be done cooking by lunch time." She gave a slight wink and pulled out of the water entirely.

The sun glistened off of each water droplet like liquid diamond. However, the way Chikane-Chan's skin glowed in the sun… it was truly indescribable. The fact that she was the lunar priestess in our past life is unsurprising to any who have seen her in the sun like this.

_But none but myself have seen or will see her body this way… I'm glad. I'm her sun and she is my moon. The sun cannot shine but for the company of the moon._

Still, as I got out to dry and to dress myself, I couldn't help but to watch her grace. Her movements consisted of a rhythm my own lacked. That's probably why I wouldn't make a good smith.

After I had dried, I began to change into my casual clothes. The pink shell necklace was in my hand when Chikane caught me staring. Her blue eye met with my purple ones. Even though I blushed from embarrassment at having gotten caught, I couldn't look away.

Chikane moved over to me, already fully dressed, including the yellow band I had given her. She reached me, smiling and amused smile. She began to button up my shirt for me.

_Oh no! _I realized, _I haven't even buttoned up my shirt. How embarrassing…_

When my shirt was buttoned up, she took my necklace and placed it around my neck. She stepped back to admire me. My face was still red, but a lighter red now. She stayed there a moment.

Slowly, she stepped back forward again.

I thought she was going to do something with my hair, but I was wrong. She placed a cool hand on my burning cheek and her face was a palm away.

Every time she moved slowly like this, butterflies took off in my stomach like fighter jets in a dog fight. I felt her breath on my lips.

I inhaled her scent, fresh from the bath. She smelled pure and it seemed like I was meant to be the only one to smell this scent.

My lips parted just barely enough to taste her breath. My god, Ame no Murakumo, you could not have allowed a better match.

Chikane is the only one I could imagine myself with. Our lips touched gently, and only for a moment. Chikane pulled away after only a moment. I looked at her with sad eyes; she had stopped so soon. She almost laughed, and in fact, a giggle escaped her lips.

"Himeko, stop pouting," she said, touching my lips with a cool index finger. "I'm sure we can make up for lost time while we're picnicking." She winked at me. I nodded eagerly and grabbed my things.

We walked back to the house.

I concentrated on not forgetting my ideas for later today. At one point, I even tripped over a small root because I was so focused. Chikane laughed gently and let me hold onto her arm the rest of the way home.

After dropping our towels and dirty clothes in the hamper, we went our separate ways to prepare for our day.

The air was wired with electric excitement.

A/N: for those of you who don't know, a dog fight is the term used in aerial combat between two airplanes.

BTW, my next chapter won't be posted until I get 4 more reviews.

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it and I'll be done writing Ch. 3 soon, so hurry with those reviews so I can put it up!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo! sorry if it took me a while, but I kinda didn't have time. After all, even geeks like me need a semblance of a social life! Anyhow, for this chapter, I want to make sure you guys know what a Hachimaki is. It's a kind of bandana that you see in anime/manga alot, so I hope you guys would know what it is. It's generally used to show how determined you are and as a kind of inspirational thing. It's seen alot when characters have a test they're studying for or for festivals. Anyhow, I don't have much else to day 'cept for thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that. Please review more! I am working on Ch. 4 and it should be finished any day now! W/O furthur adeu, Here is your story.

**Himeko's POV**

I looked around our special place. I ticked off each item in my mental list. Only thing missing was the food. And chikane of course

_Okay. Off to get Chikane-Chan, then._

Back at the house, I find Chikane putting the last of our food into a basket. She stepped back and put her hands on her hips. She leaned back and cracked her back. Straightening again, she took a deep breath. When she exhaled, I heard her say "yoshi" to herself. She looked over at me as I was leaning on the wall. She smiled at me. I smiled back, walking toward her. I stop an arm's length away for her.

"I'm not sure you need this anymore," she said, poking the center of the circle on my hachimaki. I blushed having forgotten I was wearing it in the first place. Taking it off, I reread what it said. "Good Memory." It seems like it has done its job so far.

"Actually, we will need it" I said. She just smiled and said okay. Chikane took the basket and I still carried the hachimaki in my hand. At the designated point, I stopped Chikane, tying the hachimaki over her eyes as a blindfold. Taking the basket from her hands, I led her down a long and confusing path. She seemed happy to play along and continued to be "confused" at where we were going, even though we always took our picnics at the same place.

_Chikane-Chan looks so happy and she trusts me utterly and completely. That makes me happy._

Taking the last turn, we walk down a decently long path to our destination. As we walk Chikane winds her fingers in between mine and butterflies suddenly took flight inside my stomach.

**Chikane's POV**

Himeko put her hachimaki over my eyes and led me around the property. At first, I knew exactly where we were and which direction we were headed. We just passed our hummingbird feeder.

_I should remember to refill that later…_

But after a while, I just decided to trust Himeko. With anyone else, they wouldn't have gotten as far as even covering my eyes. I started smiling; Himeko's mood was getting to me.

After just trusting her, I started to giggle quietly with her. We walked fast at times, but I just continued to trust her. We walked slow or stopped at time, but I still continued to trust her. She almost ran me into a tree a couple of time, but I still continued to trust my Himeko. She was holding my hand, but our fingers weren't interlaced.

This fact was bugging me, so I fixed it. We had taken a turn and were walking in a straight line. However, I knew this ground better that I did any other part of my land.

This path was special to us. I squeezed her hand gently as she led me towards our place. She stopped me and I stand for a minute.

I heard rustles, silence, rustles again and then felt Himeko's arms around me in an embrace. I smile wider and she guides me into our rose garden.

It was another thing I knew about our place. I could smell the blooms 20 yards off. Inside the simple barrier, the smell of roses was intoxicating.

"Wait just a minute Chikane, I'm almost all set."

"Okay, Himeko," I reply. I waited impatiently for something, though I knew not why or what. I hear the click of Himeko's camera. I smile again seeing as it had faded a little. She took another picture from a different angle.

"Okay, Chikane. Go ahead and remove your blinder." I comply eagerly.

Opening my eyes, they quickly adapt to the light inside the barrier. The scene before me was beautiful and well thought out. Himeko had put so much effort into it.

I hear several more clicks then she set the camera down to opt for the real thing. She grabbed my hand and made me sit down next to her. I felt at home here.

When we first moved here, there was a medium oak growing all on its own in the middle of a meadow. Himeko and I had planted our favorite roses in a perfect circle around the tree, leaving a small gap to get through.

It was a solid barrier otherwise.

One and a half years later and the roses were practically uncontrollable; blossoming nearly year round. Only the inside and passage in and out remained tame. We didn't need to tend to it at all; we just left it to grow. There was a blanket set out with the basket to the side.

Candles were stuck in the ground a little ways from the blanket, making a kind of perimeter. I looked at Himeko sitting next to me. She watched me, her face glowing.

I smiled gently.

"Shall we eat, Himeko?"

"Yeah!" she replied.

She quickly brought the basket over to the middle of the blanket. I started to unpack our lunch. I pulled out a thermos that held our rose-mint tea. Setting it out just so, we started to eat.

Our dinner would have tea that was best served lukewarm so I didn't have to worry about that. We sat in silence, eating our fruit, rice balls, and chocolate.

Sure, it was simple, but I didn't have time to cook both an elaborate dinner and lunch.

So I cooked dinner and made lunch rather simple. Himeko put a piece of melon into her mouth. Juice slipped just between her lips. I quickly looked down at my tea, forcing my mind out of fantasy. I placed a piece of cantaloupe into my mouth, chewing slowly and savoring the flavor.

"So, Himeko," I said. I took another bite of fruit. She looked at me. Her face was completely vulnerable and I wondered what though I had interrupted.

"Yes, Chikane-Chan?" she asked.

I looked down to my tea, hiding the mischievous look in my eyes.

"What were you planning to do until dinner? We won't be eating until a good 5 hours, you know."

I stole a look at her and she was looking down, blushing. I smiled and looked at her, slightly teasing.

"I'm not sure," was the reply. "I thought we could just hang out or something. Perhaps go for a walk around our property."

_Just hang out? Those candles aren't there just for decoration, love._

Earlier I had snuck a quick brush lower than usual. Even though we kissed and bathed and slept together, we still haven't gotten past 2nd base. I wonder if she wants to be up to bat right now.

_I suppose she already is; she's got me thinking like this, after all._

I started to put my food away. Taking a last piece of chocolate and fruit, she hands me back the food. Thanking her, I put the food into the basket and set it aside.

Himeko watched me, a smile painted faintly on her lips. I smile back at her, amazed by her beauty. A pink tinge colored her cheeks I knew to be soft. Golden hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, kept together by a big red bow. Her amethyst eyes stared back at me with the same intensity as she had this morning.

I felt my face warm up a touch. Moving around just a little, I sat up against the tree. She took her fruit into her mouth and I found myself wishing to be in its place for a moment.

"Himeko, come join me," I said, patting the ground to my right.

She eagerly came and sat down next to me. Immediately, my arm found its way around her shoulders. After what seemed to be ages of silence, I moved my lips to her ear.

"You're sure _all _you want to do is… hang out?" I asked, lips moving against her ear. She shivered gently in my arms and I knew it wasn't from cold. I smiled and took her earlobe into my mouth, playing with it as she tried to control her breathing.

She failed miserably.

After pleasing her for a bit, I sucked her ear dry of my saliva that had gathered there. My arm was getting tired, so I quickly came up with a solution. Himeko was blushing and still recovering from my kisses. I watched her flushed face.

She was still breathing heavily and I abided my time for when it was appropriate to implement my move.

I also just wanted to watch her face in the sunlight. Her pure amethyst eyes looked to the sky, begging for control. Her golden hair was a little tangled from where I had rubber her hair with my arm.

She finally brought her tomato red face to a light pink. Her hear, on the other hand, remained as red as her bow.

When she realized I was staring, her face turned a darker shade of pink. My own cheeks began to feel warmer as well. Tanzanite eyes stared into my own sapphire eyes. She gave me a quick peck on my already warm cheeks, resulting in a deeper flush on my part. I took her and moved her in between my legs.

I pull her so that her back was pressed into my front. I rested my head in the niche that I had occupied this morning.

I inhaled her scent. It was one that was layered with an undertone that only I got close enough to detect. I closed my eyes and nuzzled further into her neck. Himeko's soft fingers played over my calloused hands which were wrapped around her waist.

I started to doze off.

Himeko's warmth spread into me. I was cozy in our embrace and tired from finishing an order late last night.

I had finished the last blank at around midnight. 

After about an hour of clean-up, I went to bed, finding that Himeko had set out my pajamas and a cup of relaxing tea, waiting for hot water. After drinking my tea and zoning out for about a half hour, I changed into my night wear. 

The moon had lit up the room in a silver tinge and Himeko, though most beautiful at day, was shockingly alluring. She had had the beginning of her nightmare while I was working and had moved onto my side of the futon, clutching my pillow. 

Tears were staining her face, so I quickly climbed in and pulled her into an embrace. She had wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my bosom. 

Crying silently, she clutched at my shirt and I held her ever tighter. My heart ached for her. I would give anything to have prevented that dreadful pain she was dealing with.

I hugged Himeko tighter, tears coming into my eyes at last night's memory. She reached up and stroked my hair, showing me she was okay. I recovered soon enough to keep my tears from spilling out.

Eventually, weariness and warmth got the best of me and I fell asleep on Himeko's shoulder, her body barraging my senses.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey… Sorry it took me so long to post… I had it written, but I had finals for class, then camp, then I crashed and broke my fingers… so Thank you all for the compliments and reviews and for just all the support in general. I really appreciate the reviews you guys give me because it gives my motivation a boost! Anyway… thanks again… and if anyone has an idea or something for the story, feel free to let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko nor any characters, etc. I don't make money from this.

Warning: Yuri lemon in this chapter… Sorry if it sucks.

**Chikane POV**

I woke up with my head on a soft surface. I moved my hand to where my cheek was and tried to figure out what it was I was using as a pillow. Hearing a whimper from above me, my eyes shot open.

I found my head in Himeko's lap and my hand in between her thighs. I got up quickly, my face turning a deep red. I don't know why I was so embarrassed. After all, we do share a bed and bath together… but this was different.

I muttered my apologies to Himeko. She said it was okay and she had been rather comfortable. Her face turned red as she realized what she had said. I smiled, but my mind started to wander to those legs of hers.

My fingers had tingled ever so subtly when I was touching her.

Her skin was so soft and smooth… I had to resist the urge to touch and stroke them again. Those tantalizing thighs were so close I could have easily kissed them. And, God, their color: a pale cream color with the perfect tint of pink…

"Chikane-Chan! Your nose is bleeding!"

I quickly stanched the leak and blushed. I looked to the sky, which was a different shade of gold than it had been earlier. My face betrayed my confusion.

"It's been a while. You were very tired, Chikane-chan." Her face displayed feelings of worry and care that no one had ever before shown me… in this life or the previous.

"I'm alright, Himeko. I was just up late last night. I was forging blanks for the order." She nodded, but didn't seem satisfied.

"I also made you some tanto blanks so you could practice," I said as I pulled the basket over to us for our dinner. My stomach grumbled at me for having ignored it for so long.

"Really? Wow, Chikane, you didn't have to do that!" She was happy, but looked concerned for my health.

"Sure I did. Your next test is coming up. If you don't pass it, you won't be able to move onto the next level of training, right?"

"Well… Yes, but…"

"Exactly, so you need to practice. Besides we can make some extra cash from the more progressed blade."

"Okay…" she said, reluctantly accepting my gift.

"Good. Now eat your dinner. You must be even hungrier than me."

I poured her tea and handed her cup to her and poured my own. We sat eating our dinner that was, honestly, quite delicious. Himeko finished her meal a bit before me.

When we both finished, I put the food back into the basket, moving the dessert to the top. Setting the basket aside, I looked at Himeko. She smiled at me, tempting me with those soft lips of hers.

I moved closer to her.

I moved slowly, knowing the tension made her flustered. If I were to be completely honest, I'd say that I'm most aroused when she's timid.

_But then again… the way she can just take over a kiss…_

My mind wandered some more, but I stopped the line of thought when a drop of blood fell from my nose. Himeko giggled a little, her face lit up in the light of the setting sun. I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

I moved over to her and kissed her slowly and passionately. Her response came quickly and enthusiastically. I pressed her down so I was over her. I took her hand and clasped it, intertwining our fingers and placing her hand above her head. I licked her lip, asking – no… begging – for entrance. She played hard to get and refused access.

I growled lightly and took her other hand above her head, pinning it down with my one hand as well. I kissed my way to her jaw and then to her ear. After spending time here, I left it wet with my saliva and continued down her neck to her pulse as my free hand unbuttoned the shirt that I had buttoned up just this morning.

Leaving her neck, I moved down to her chest, kissing all around her bra. My free hand unclasped the front clasped bra and spread it away from her perky breasts. Her nipples were hard and looked almost delicious.

As I observed the beauty beneath me, it came to no surprise that I couldn't resist last life time, either. I kissed down the valley between her breasts. I moved to her nipple; teasing all around and barely brushing over her hard and aching nipple. A small moan escaped her lips. I felt her resist my firm grip on her hands.

If I hadn't done this before, I'd have been scared she didn't like it. I kissed my way back up to her ear, awaiting my chance to pounce. I used my hand to tease her nipples. I used the pads of my fingers, my fingernails, and the back of my nails. She moaned again.

I waited for just one more.

On the third moan from her, I quickly left her ear and captured her lips, sliding my tongue inside her mouth before she could clamp it shut. I smiled at my victory as our tongues danced a well rehearsed routine that never failed to excite both of us.

**Himeko's POV**

I knew Chikane was waiting for at least another moan before she was going to slide her wet and eager tongue into my mouth. She always waits; teasing me. She changes the number every time I refuse her the first time she asks. Sometimes she takes advantage of the first moan. Other times she holds back until I've reached my seventh moan.

I was grateful when her warm muscle passionately slid its way into my mouth; a welcome intruder. Our tongues danced together. Chikane coaxed my own tongue into her mouth.

She pulled moans out of me, one at a time. She sucked gently on my tongue, pulling out yet another moan.

She finally released my hands and I removed the loose clothing around my torso, discarding them towards the tree. Chikane gripped my hair at the base of my skull, pulling me impossibly closer.

I diligently worked on her clothing as she continued to distract me with her playful fingers, courtesy of her practice as a pianist in our previous life. I finally freed my love of her shirt and quickly unclasped the bra and discarded that as well.

We pulled back for some much needed breath. Our hands roamed the other's soft body, eyes locked in a gaze of passion. Chikane got up and off of me. I looked at her with my most heart breaking gaze I could muster at the moment.

She giggled at the sight.

"Just a minute," she said, grabbing the lighter.

I looked at the sky, and it was indeed getting dark. I grabbed the chocolate that I had saved from lunch and popped it in my mouth before Chikane could notice. She returned the lighter and resumed our previous position.

I grabbed her head and crushed our lips together. She licked my lips, and I let her in this time, letting the chocolate mix with her mouth as well as mine. Chikane's hands roamed my body, pulling out a soft moan as her fingers brushed across a nipple.

I melted to her touch, craving more. She reached to my pants and pulled them off me, putting them with our other clothes. Felling the pout in my lips, she removed her own as well.

After a little bit, even the thin fabric at our cores were discarded. I felt Chikane move to a more workable position. I felt her hand dance down my chest. She left burning goose-bumps in her wake.

A shiver rolled down my spine.

Chikane's hand reached the top of my curls. I breathed heavily and closed my eyes. Chikane kissed my ear, covering me with a heat not unknown to me. Her fingers trailed into my curls.

I felt her pull gently on some of the hairs. A moan was pulled out of my mouth with another gentle tug. She guided her nails down along the top of my lips. She scratched lightly, her middle finger dipping lightly between them. A light sweat broke out across my body.

"Chikane… Please," I breathed, "Please don't tease. Chikane, touch me. Chikane..."

Chikane kissed me passionately. Upon separation, she said, "Yes, my love."

With that last word, she slid her finger into me.

I cried out in pleasure as she caressed me for the first time in this life.

I remembered her touch from before this life, but a soul cannot retain the physical feelings.

It was like watching a movie. You can hear and see and remember, but smell, taste, and touch are lost to you. Even with the most specific description, it is indescribable. The physical waves of pleasure roared through me for the first time this life. Even though the memories had aroused me before, I never once touched myself.

She curled her fingers inside me, resulting in a cry from my lips. I felt my core gaining a pressure I had never experienced. Chikane kissed me. She ate up any and all sounds that escaped my throat. I gradually grew louder as she pulled me toward my edge.

We stood at the edge, just inching closer.

Chikane removed herself from my lips to transfer to my ear. She sucked on my lobe, moving me closer to the edge. Her thumb pressed and circled my clit. I moaned what seemed to combine into a sound similar to "Chikane."

_I'm about to cum…_

I bit hard on my lip, trying my best not to scream.

I stood with my toes at the edge. I envisioned Chikane standing behind me with her hands wrapped around my waist, her mouth at my ear. She whispered to me, "I love you," and I fell over the edge.

She carried me through my life's first orgasm as I screamed out her name. I tried to bite my lip and keep it semi-quiet, but I only succeeded in making my lip bleed. Chikane took her juicy fingers and cleaned them as my soul had seen her do so many times before. With a final lick, she kissed me with a passion of embers.

I moaned as I tasted myself upon her soft lips. She lay down atop of me, straddling a single leg.

I could tell she was aching.

I bent my leg and felt her dripping core against my thigh. She must have been aroused substantially seeing as how she moaned at the movement. I thought back to our souls' experiences we had together in the shrine on the moon.

_She made me cum with only a kiss… Ame no… _That _was amazing._

I forced my attention back to my Chikane. I moved my leg beneath her slippery slit. She started moving with me and before I knew it, she was crying out in pleasure.

"Himeko… Himeko… Himeko…"

She repeated my name and it grew in volume every time, pleasure resounding from every letter. She rode my leg and I pushed against her harder than ever. Kissing her pulse point, I bite and suck, leaving a mark. I eased my way to her ear. Kissing and nibbling, my lips move across her skin.

"Cum for me, Chikane-chan… My Chikane-chan…" I whispered into her ear.

She took my ear into her mouth. She was getting close.

I rubbed against her a few more times and she moaned out my name loudly, biting my earlobe in the process.

I enjoyed that bite a little too much, but paired with her moaning my name and just grinding against me, I think even the straightest of girls would get hot at the very least.

Chikane and I lay down onto our sides, cuddling into each other. The moon was high above us, a silent spot light. We held each other and gazed into the starry sky and each other's eyes. Slowly, my eyelids fell and I slumbered in my true love's arms.

A/N: Thanks again for every review and all the fav.'s and story alerts! really keeps my spirits high... Please read and review. Again, any ideas, please, throw them my way.

Well... Until next time...

Signed,

Tantosmith


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: As I've said before, I don't own any of this, nor am I making a profit from it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Ch. 6 should be up soon. There is no explicit content in this chapter. Please feel free to leave comments, concerns, ideas, etc. Now. Without further ado...**

* * *

><p><em>I heard a motorcycle pull up in my driveway and I glowered at the sound. Inside of me, I felt the balance of pros and cons of what I've done waver. My front door slammed open. I wiped away a tear before turning to Himeko. I looked at the vegetable that was Himeko. I grinned evilly. Oh, how it pained me to see her like that. But, gods… I'm not sure if it wasn't worth it. The sounds she made... Her soft breasts in my hands… Her delicious peach flavored lips…<em>

_Footsteps pounded up my stairs. Ah, but her rejection. Just thinking about her cries of protest turned the knife in my heart. Why couldn't she be able to return my feelings? Why? I stood over her, my back to the window. I moved closer to her, giving her a kiss and forcing my tongue into her mouth._

_She was… Submissive. I pulled away from her._

"_Do you still love me, Himeko?"_

_She stared back blankly. I repeated myself._

"_Do you still love me, Himeko?"_

_Trying my hardest to mask my true feelings, I gazed at her. Moving in close, once again, I whispered into her ear: _

"_You are and always will be my Himeko."_

_I touched her Solar Priestess mark… She shook… From… Pleasure? Revulsion? Terror?_

_Thumping footsteps reached my door. _

_My European doors slammed open and Oogami Souma stood there, angry and panting._

"_Men aren't allowed here," I said calmly, "you need to leave."_

"_What did you do to Himeko?" he screamed at me._

"_What does it look like? I'm an Orochi so I took what I wanted." _

_God, my heart was slowly dying inside._

"_You bitch!"_

_I shrugged. He gently picked up Himeko. __**His**__ Himeko._

_I saw her staring over his shoulder. Tears began to stream afresh down her cheeks. Her hand reached out to me, even as she moved farther away. Her lips tried to form my name. My will power broke and a tear streamed down my face as the door closed. I turned and watched as he drove off with her. My heart was slowly and painfully being pulled out of my chest… it traveled with the one whom I had violated. Another single tear fell from my eye, but that was all. I couldn't fall apart. I had a mission to accomplish. I had to make Himeko hate me. It was the only way. Himeko had to kill me. It was the only way._

* * *

><p>The scent of roses invaded my nose and awoke me to the cool predawn air. Birds were just awakening and beginning to welcome the sun. My mind slowly came out of its groggy state. My eyes forced their way open and caught a gaze full of creamy sun kissed skin. Himeko was curled up against me, arms wrapped around my torso. Her head was nudged against my chest and I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders. Himeko moaned quietly and tightened her grasp on me. I pressed against her more and used my fingers to draw patterns on her back. Her breathing began to change as dawn broke. My Himeko finally awoke when the morning sun filtered golden through emerald leaves. The scent of roses was still strong around us. Himeko muttered her incomprehensible morning greeting into my flesh. I replied with a hoarse voice. She peeled herself away from me, lowering my body temperature substantially. She grinned as she saw the mark on my neck she left last night. I saw the mark on her ear and blushed a little, being slightly embarrassed and a wee bit mad at myself for hurting my Himeko. As she recalled the night, she began to figure out why I was blushing and angry face was settled on my features. Himeko moved closer to me and straddled me, pinning my hands above my head in the process. She moved closer to my ear, just close enough to make me feel the vibration as she spoke, but not her lips.<p>

"Chikane-chan… why so sad? Didn't we have an amazing night?"

"Of course, Himeko. It was amazing… But I hurt you… I'm so sorry…"

"Nonsense, Chikane-chan." She moved back so I could see the sincerity in her entire face. "It felt good… Ame no Murakumo… It felt wonderful…"

I saw a slightly dazed look overcome her face. I smiled and couldn't help but to believe her. My self control wavered for a moment and I kissed her. Pulling away, I whispered a breathless thank you into her ear.

Himeko simply smiled and gave me a kiss. It was a slow kiss, but hardly lacking in feeling. This kiss contained so much of our love, loyalty, and affection that it surprised me when there wasn't an explosion of some kind. After that which seemed eternity, we reluctantly separated for oxygen. I closed my eyes and pressed our foreheads together. I found my left hand running through her soft, smooth hair. My right hand had come to a rest on her chest, my fingertips right where her sun priestess mark used to be. As my mind gathered itself, I found Himeko's hands in a similar situation. Her hand was on my back, of course, because that was where my mark had been.

_Maybe we could get them tattooed there…_

We sat like that for some time. It wasn't until I realized we had to go to work that I reluctantly let go of my dearest Sun. When Himeko's stomach growled I pulled out the fruity dessert we had neglected in favor of an entirely different kind. After we ate, we gathered our things, dressed, and went to bathe.

"Chikane-chan, what time is it?" she asked me as she was washing my back.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" She set aside the washrag and began to give me a massage.

"Well, we must be on our way soon if we are to not be seen in just towels."

I could hear the blush in her voice. I sighed. Unfortunately she was right. We soon finished our bath and garbed only in a towel each, we walked back to our humble abode. As we approached, I heard the tell-tale motor of a Kawasaki Ninja 650r being turned off.

Oogami Souma-san was here for work.

"Himemiya-Sensei! Himeko-chan! Are you here?"

Himeko blushed a deep red. I asked Himeko to go ahead of me and get dressed while I took care of Oogami, but she just wouldn't have it. While I was trying to convince her to go, Oogami rounded the corner and was faced with us embracing and scarcely covered.

His face turned red as he took us in. In a moment, he seemed to gather himself. He turned around quickly.

"Sorry. I, uh… I'll go, uh, get the furnace read and… uh… ya." With that, he practically ran to the workshop.

I sighed and guided Himeko to our room where we changed into our work hakamas. I wrapped my hair up into a tight bun. I then placed a bandana on and tied it up. I stepped out of our room to find Himeko handing me my morning cup of tea. I thanked her. Sitting down in my usual place, I watched Himeko clean up for our picnic. I took deep breaths, relaxing myself and preparing to face the day… AKA Oogami Souma. Running through my to-do list, I prepared for business. Upon finishing my tea, I handed my Himeko the cup. She washed it and put it away. She squeaked as I pinned her against the counter. I kissed her neck, savoring the sensor over rush. She turned around, placing her hand on my neck. Her thumb caressed my skin. I gave her a not so quick kiss. When we pulled away, I went to the workshop. Himeko went to her own workspace, preparing for her day. I walked into my shop and immediately felt the heat engulf me. I released a satisfied sigh.

_I feel as though I've walked into the sun._

"Himemiya-sensei," Oogami-san said rather reservedly and respectfully.

"Oogami-kun."

"I have the furnace started, I've welded plates together and they're heating now."

I gave him a nod.

Moving over to my work bench, I pulled my utility belt on and moved to the furnace. The metal was only just becoming a heated glow. I checked the rest of the equipment, as per usual. When I reached the steel once again, it shone the perfect orange. A glance at Oogami-kun told him it was ready to be worked. He hesitated, nervous for a moment. I stepped back and let him work. It was his latest exam. He had been apprenticing under me and doing quite a good job. This was a simple test to check the skills he gained and how he'd progressed. I found mistakes that he had made, but remained silent; checking off a list of things in my head and noting ways he could still fix said mistakes.

He folded the steel, which continued in a cycle of heating, hammering, and folding. After a few hours, he decided it was time to temper the metal. I followed him to a separate part of the shop where we had a workbench with a shallow sink-type hollow in the top. Above the bench there was a shelf with a combination of different coals, ashes, and even some chemicals. On the bench, there were separate "sinks" containing different filtered levels of clay. I watched as he pulled an obviously often used bowl out. Sitting on a stool, he pulled out charcoal and the ash of a walnut tree. Crushing the charcoal and mixing them in a smaller wooden bowl, he took the dust and spread it evenly inside the bigger bowl. I noticed his hesitation as he put the small bowl away. I watched his eyes scan over the different levels of clay. He pulled out some medium level clay.

_Hmmm… too bad. With those mistakes he's made, clay of a more slip-like texture would have been better._

He mixed the clay and powder together. He then moved to the cooled blade and began applying the clay. Finishing, he stepped back. As he took the bowl and excess clay back, I examined his handiwork.

_He did a good job of laying it correctly, and his gradual thinning to the edge is well done._

I watched him finish the blade. It ended with him dunking the steel inside cool water, giving the blank its curved shape. The light outside told me it was late afternoon. I dismissed him. He questioned the reality of my dismissal, as we never, if ever finished early.

"that's all we have for today. I finished the Shinxiao order a couple nights ago. We can rest a moment while we wait for our next big order."

Oogami nodded. We worked together to clean up. I took care of the clay and bowls, swept up and organized the workbenches. He shut off the machines and organized the tools and blanks. He left his blank on my bench at my command. After everything was taken care of, Oogami left the shop. I waited a bit, just… meditating… It cleared my mind to just sit and look at my shop. I sat at my bench, steepled my fingers, crossed my legs, and observed my workspace. I swiveled on my chair to look at my personal workbench. On it rested a long wooden box. Cherry and mahogany worked in a simple but beautiful design. The wood had been pressed, rubbed, and polished to the point of reflection. The finish was the most beautiful red to see. A shining wooden red was the main attraction to the outside of the box. A rectangle of mahogany filled the center and the lighter shaded cherry created the borders. The box had silver hinges on the back and a silver lock on the front. The lock took the form of a single blooming rose.

I manipulated the rose to unlock and form separate sun and moon symbols. I opened the box with nary a squeak from the hinges. The interior of the box was lined with a deep, majestic blue velvet. I ran my fingertips across the amazing fabric. Small gold chains at the ends of the box kept the lid from simply falling down on the surface on which it was resting. Inside the box lay two places for tachi. I knew just what these blades would end up looking like, but needed time to make them. Himeko and I had fought and used these swords so many times in our past that I had every detail of them memorized. I planned on engraving something on the blade, but hadn't decided on what, yet.

I closed the case gently, replacing the sun and moon into the shape of a rose and effectively locking it. I considered placing it in its previous place, but remembered a certain bag that I had gotten specifically for the box. I reached under the bench and pulled out a cardboard shipping box. I opened it and pulled out my custom made silk bad. Hand embroidery showed an arrow flying through a single yellow rose. A thick oak tree was elegantly placed in the background. The base color of the bag was that of the velvet in the box. I drew the box into the bag and tightened the opening with the bag's drawstrings. Setting the whole thing in its place, I covered it with canvas. I swiveled my chair, gazed at my shop, and once again, entered a meditative state. I knew not how much time passed. I was forced out of my stupor by sun-caressed arms embracing me from behind. I felt a head of golden hair nuzzle into my neck. The warmth of the sun covered me.

My love's scent filled my lungs.

Her hand reached down and took mine, caressing it with her thumb. I closed eyes and lost myself to the sensations of my love. I stood, making her release me for a moment. The minute I was balanced, she took my arm and we walked to bath. No words were spoken, for none were needed. We reached the water and stopped. We slowly undid the other's clothing. Naked in the fresh moonlight, we walked into our hot spring hand in hand. Our washing was unrushed and uneventful.

We walked back to our home in naught but towels, carrying our dirty clothing. After dressing in our evening wear, we moved to eat dinner in the kitchen. Himeko started dinner. After a few minutes, she handed me a cup of steaming tea. A sip told me it was rose and chamomile tea. I watched Himeko. Her hips swayed slightly with her hair. Her movements mesmerized me and I lost track of time until a plate was placed in front of me. I saw my tea was gone. After checking what was for dinner, I found it filled again. A gentle smile was directed at my Himeko. She smiled back, similarly gentle. Dinner had little conversation. We spoke of our days and I gave some input on Oogami Souma's progress. The rest of the time, we ate in contented silence.

After dinner, I cleared and cleaned the dishes. I moved to our room and lay on top of our futon, which Himeko had prepared. She walked in and lay next to me. I gave her a kiss as I took her into my arms. I felt the urge to make her mine. She needed to be mine; over and over again. But it wasn't rough or forceful. No, this was slow… deliberate. That night, I made sweet love to my Himeko and made her mine, yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, but such is the life of a writer without a deadline. ;)**

**At any rate, please review.**

**My Sincerest thanks,**

**TantoSmith**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke before the sun shed its light on our world. Himeko curled in closer to me. I felt her shift and pull me tighter against her bosom. Our bodies were impossibly knotted and I knew there would be no way I could get up without waking her first. I relaxed completely in her embrace. I felt utterly and completely encompassed by the one I love. My eyes remained closed and I took in the scent and feel of my lover. I began to caress her with my finger tips.

_God, her skin's so smooth._

Wherever my roaming went, my Himeko's body was smooth as silk and tender as a peach. My lips began to press against her flesh, eager to feel more of her. She smelled of roses, of passion and of the most heavenly wine.

_She is my ambrosia._

My caressing lips soon began to turn to kissing. I began to taste her and, truly, it was heavenly. My Himeko moaned gently at my touch. My kisses moved up her body. I planted a hand on her mark-place. I gazed at her as she slowly awoke. Her amazingly beautiful purple eyes opened and returned my gaze. A deep love was communicated in those moments of our silence. Her hand came up and pressed mine flat against her mark-place. I felt her heart beat against my hand. I closed my eyes and pressed our foreheads together.

_Life. Hearts. Love. All are one._

Our lips brushed together in a silent and calm declaration of our love. Slowly and reluctantly we separated and got ready for our work day. I sat and drank my tea before going to my shop to examine the blade that Oogami Souma-san had made. Today, when he showed up, although I loathed doing so, I sent him to Himeko to learn what he could about polishing. My walk to the shop was found to be peaceful. Amber light of the early morning complimented the dewed trees and grass. The chill of the morning kissed my cheeks and my breath appeared and disappeared in the air. At every exhale, my breath danced itself to death in the air. I heard a click somewhere nearby. I turned and smiled at Himeko who had her camera in her hands. Pausing, I winked at her. She blushed a light red. We then both went our separate ways to our workplaces. I continued my walk to the workshop. The door stood before me in but moments, standing as a testament to life and perseverance.

_Although, it is in pretty bad shape… but a little care goes a long way._

I pushed open the door and walked into the shop. I made my rounds, checking but not turning on my machines. After I was assured that everything was in order, I went to my workbench. I pressed the power button on my stereo and soon the shop was filled with heavy rock. I sat down and looked at the blank in front of me. The examination was quick, done by years of experience. The sword was of good quality. There were some flaws here and there, but they could be easily fixed by a decent polisher.

_The kid did well…_

The blade was well balanced and the grain of the metal could be vaguely seen. I sighed and stood from the bench. I started up the machines of my foundry before taking the blank and heading to see Himeko.

_**Himeko POV**_

I sat down in the middle of my room. A wall of racks sat mostly empty against one wall. Across from them was a big window looking out into the woods of our land. My tools were set in their proper positions around me. A pile of tanto lay to my right and one lay in front of me.

_This must have taken Chikane-chan hours to do._

Golden light glided in, illuminating the interior. I began to work on the form of the first tanto. I was just getting into the groove of things when I heard a knock at my door. I stopped my work when I heard the door slide open.

"Himeko-chan?"

"I'm here, Souma-kun."

I heard him come towards the room. I stood to greet him, stepping away from my workspace. When he entered, I greeted him with a bow.

"What is it you need, Souma-kun?"

"Himemiya-sensei sent me to learn about the polishing process while she examines my blank today."

I nodded with a smile. It was just like Chikane to give me an opportunity to learn to teach while learning myself. It was a good experience to have. Souma-kun sat down where he usually did while waiting for me to finish. He often ran errands for Chikane when she was busy and needing something from me. The spot he sat was a place set away from my light sources, but still a good place of observation. I sat down and began to work again. I entered the trance-like state that I always wound up entering in my work. My body went through the motions of forming the blade's shape and edge. Every movement was made smoothly, efficiently, and automatically. The tanto had its own shape it wanted to be. It cried out to me, telling me what it was to look like. My hands followed the silent orders and, slowly, the tanto took its shape. My tools caressed the blade, removing the unneeded metal micro layer by micro layer. The shape became more defined as time moved on. The light grew from its golden beauty to a white and grey radiance. A cloud blocked my light source and interrupted my work. I slowly came to my senses and pulled my attention from the blade. I stretched out, cracking my back and neck. I looked over at where Souma was sitting. He was sitting closer than when I had started and was staring at me with an intense look. I saw a katana blank resting by the door, next to where Souma-kun was sitting earlier.

"Did Chikane-chan stop by?" I asked.

Souma nodded; the intense look still strong on his face.

"Kurusugawa-sensei," he said. I was surprised to hear the honorific at the end of my surname. "Kurusugawa-sensei, please teach me to polish like you." Souma planted himself in a deep bow.

"But… But I'm still learning and I'm not all that great…"

"Nonsense! The precision and confidence you show while doing your work surpasses anything I've seen. You are truly a polisher among polishers and I'd be honored to be your apprentice!"

"Aren't you already apprenticing under Chikane-chan?"

He hesitated. "Yes, but I will learn both trades in order to better myself that much more."

I sighed silently. _He'll be burning the candle at both ends… But if he thinks he can…_

"On three conditions, you may be my apprentice."

"Anything!"

"First, get your nose off my floor. If there's a hole there, you're gonna repair it by hand, and if it's dirty, you're washing it with a toothbrush." He lifted his head and sat back. "Second, you must get Himemiya-sensei's approval. Third, you will not get sick, if you do, I will drop you as an apprentice. Do you understand?"

A smile came over his face as he looked into my stern, but sincere gaze. "I understand and accept, Kurusugawa-sensei." A smile forced its way onto my face. I began to show him the basics, keeping a strong history of the practice included as well…

_**Chikane POV**_

I walked down the little path between buildings to see Himeko. As I approached the door, the sound of metal being scraped away grew in my ears. It was a quiet sound, but the silent environment made the sound grow exponentially loud. I opened the door and stepped inside. Near the door, I found Oogami-san watching my lover with an uncomfortably intense and interested gaze. Anger and jealousy flared in my heart, but was beat down by the knowledge that she was mine. _**I**_was the one who held her this morning. _**I**_was the one who made slow, sweet love to her last night. _**I**_was the one who had spent time with her in one long uninterrupted night on the moon. _**I**_ was the one she chose. I set the blank next to the door and sat with Oogami-san. Himeko was enraptured by the job she was doing. Every move was perfectly calculated, effortlessly and efficiently enacted. I leaned over and whispered to Oogami-san, unwilling to disturb Himeko's magnificent trance.

"Amazing, isn't she?"

"Yeah," he replied in awe. A faint smile graced my face.

_Dear god, she's beautiful._

Golden sunlight glowed in through the window and lit up her face. Her golden hair reflected with enflamed strawberry highlights. It was pulled back in her red bow. Her purple eyes gazed at the metal, seeing it, but not quite _seeing_ it.

She worked on the blade.

Her hands carefully changed the blade as she progressed in her work. By her face, I could easily see the extent of her concentration. But somewhere beneath that, I sensed a benevolent thought. The hint of a smile played at the edges of her mouth. Her eyes alluded to the deep affection that I often felt and saw directed towards me. It was an expression that I saw mostly when we were in private. Himeko's face held a contented and loving look. Somewhere, Himeko was thinking of me. Himeko caressed the blade with her tools, thinking of me and a shiver of pleasure thrilled down my spine.

I watched her do her work for another few minutes before heading back to my shop. I walked in and was again embraced by the heat reminiscent of the sun. I put on my forging gear and checked my machines. After making sure everything was in order, I moved to my bench to make sure to get my materials. I turned off the radio. The only remaining sound was the silent howl of my machines. I opened a box that contained a very expensive type of steel the highest quality materials were called for in these next two swords.

I had spent years remembering the time I spent with Himeko. Some of those times were good; most of them were bad. But one thing remained strong between us. One thing was a constant in our lives: the swords of Ame No Murakumo no Tsurugi which were bestowed upon us. I had books devoted to each part of the set I was making, hidden in my shop so that Himeko couldn't ruin my surprise for her. But although the memories of those swords were sometimes unpleasant, there were some good memories and I felt it was best and wisest for us to immortalize the set. In our previous lives, we had been able to get the swords before the Orochi gained their full power. In the time between our final battle and our gaining of our swords, we often sparred and polished our sword skills with the other. We would sit, talk and eat after hard rounds of fighting. Such were some memories contained in and caused by these swords.

I sorted the metal after heating and breaking it. I clamped the metals together, welded it, and put it into the furnace. My heartbeat was even, my mind tranquil. My min began to visualize the sword the steel was to become. My actions began to be mapped out. My gaze was fixed securely on the hot metal. My hands checked the placement of my tools. I was ready for work. I felt myself enter that trance-like state that I had seen Himeko in just moments ago. The monotonous sound of my machines provided a meditative tempo for me to begin with.

My mind emptied of nearly everything. My brain and emotions let go of everything except for the image and memories of Himeko. My face relaxed and a sense of calm and contentedness came over me. My love for Himeko was the emotion I decided to pour into my blade. I let the emotions invoked by her flow. A sword smith puts their soul into every blade they make, but a master can censor how much. I usually controlled my emotions and thoughts enough to not let much of my true self show in the work.

But this was for my Himeko.

She always knew what it was I needed. She always acted bravely towards me. She always has been honest with her feelings even if not right away. She's always been the one; perfect for me. My body moved on its own as I followed the plan my mind had laid out. The steel was heated, folded hammered; heated, folded, hammered; heated, folded, hammered; over and over, the steel was worked to reach the utmost perfection. At every moment of the process, my mind was consumed by the love and image of Himeko.

Our first meeting came to mind. It was in our past life, and I was in a hidden rose garden, hiding from the crazy obsessive fan girls. I was taking the lunch to relax and take off my mask. The façade that I had to put forth every moment was exhausting. My true emotions were showing, so I was unprepared when a German shepherd puppy and cute blond emerged into my sanctuary. This girl addressed me familiarly and it seemed she didn't know who I was; what family I came from. When she asked me to accompany her to return the pup, I jumped on the chance to make a friend. The need to have her around was overwhelming. Originally I attributed it to the utter need for a friend, but my feelings for her grew. My emotions became overpowering and I fell to the Orochi because of it.

I noticed the dark trail my thoughts had begun to take and turned back to my Himeko.

_Her embraces._

_Her kisses._

_Her conversation._

_Her cooking._

I filled my mind with the things about Himeko that made me love her.

_Her smile. _

_Her smooth golden hair._

_Her amethyst eyes gazing at me…_

The heat of the forge embraced me as she had this morning and last night. I could feel the weight from the embrace on my muscles. I continued to fold the steel. I folded and folded and folded. This steel was getting worked more that even the last order for a high quality blade. My body worked in the pattern again and again. Finally, after ages spent on the folding, the steel was ready to move on. The orange bar of metal gradually got pushed into the general shape I wanted. I looked at the rough blade blank. After some more heating and working, I had just the right shape. I set the blade down to cool on my workbench and sat to catch my breath. The heat of the forge and hard work had me sweating bullets. My heart calmed from the hard work of constant repetitive movements. My tired muscles relaxed and I turned on my radio. Three Days Grace turned on, but I wasn't in the mood to listen to rock. I quickly turned the system to a piano solo hat I had previously recorded. I relaxed into my chair and closed my eyes. My body cooled but a blanket of heat covered me from the forge.

I felt myself start to drift into a deep sleep. Knowing that I still had work to do, I forced myself out of my rest. I got out of my chair and forced myself back to complete awareness. I shook the sleep and fatigue out of my muscles and moved about my shop. A glance at my clock placed over the door told me I wouldn't be getting any farther with any other blade tonight. As I moved around my shop, I began to turn off and shut down my foundry, leaving a single furnace on.

When sufficient time had passed, I went back to the blank I had been working on. The grey metal sat on my bench and awaited the next steps of formation. I moved to the clay bench and sat down. My gaze scanned over the varied viscosities. I closed my eyes and felt the different grains of each clay. I touched the clay of one bowl and it slipped through my fingers. It was good, and I could use it, but it wasn't quite right. There was something about it that I just couldn't use. I moved to yet another bowl of clay. That one wasn't quite right, either. Finally, after long minutes of searching, I reached a sink of clay that slipped through my fingers as easily as Himeko's hair after a good shower and conditioning.

A faint smile slid onto my face.

I scooped some clay into a bowl and slowly scanned the powders. I pulled out oak, yew, Purple Heart ashes and an ash wood bowl. The bowl was pressure polished on the outside. My fingers slid along the outside of the bowl with no hitch. The smooth surface nearly mirrored its surroundings, but the grain of the wood made itself known and captivated the attentions of the beholder. The inside of the bowl was once polished as the outside, but years of ash, metals, and clay whitened and chipped the inside. I measured out the ash: 50% oak, 25% yew, 25% purple heart. I mixed and mixed to join the ashes into a fine white powder. I put everything away except for the two bowls.

The slick and smooth clay was awaiting my instruction and the powder rested. My hand scooped out the clay and laid it in the bowl of ash. I kneaded the ash into the clay. The monotonous movement continued in rhythm with my piano pieces that had been recorded. My fingers occasionally made the form of the chords being struck in the song, working the clay in an original and effective way. The grains of ash disappeared and the clay became smooth once again. I picked up my bowl of clay and moved to my work bench. I sat down and began to evenly spread the clay across the blade. When I used all of the clay, I began to thin the clay at the edge and shift it thicker in the core. After a half hour of perfecting the clay, I put the blade in the forge to heat. After the blade heated sufficiently, I pulled it out and struck it in water, blade edge down.

The water sizzled and boiled, cooling and curving the blank. I repeated the process until I felt the blade was just right. The clock above my door read 1945 hours. I shook my head and rubbed sleep from my eyes. By the time I had the clay off my blade, it was 2016 hours. I set the blade to rest on my workbench and shut down shop. I put my tools away, turned off my radio and lights, and slowly walked outside. The sun had set and twilight was giving way to darkness. The nocturnal animals awoke and stretched their sleeping limbs. The day animals scurried away into the warmth of their nests and dens. I spotted a mother raccoon herding her children into a tree, taking them to learn to survive on their own.

As I walked down the well worn path, I spotted my home ahead. The lights came through the window and penetrated the darkness, radiating love and warmth. Kicking off my shoes, I entered the warm home and called to Himeko.

"I'm home!"

Himeko came and welcomed me with a grin.

"Welcome home, Chikane-chan!"

I gave her a warm kiss and a content smile. "Thank you, Himeko," I said, taking her and as we began to walk to our living room. "How was your day?"

Himeko's grip tightened on my hand. The action caused my brain to reel, wondering if something happened and I didn't know about it. She looked at me with pure adoration in her eyes. The fear in my heart melted and I was reassured that she was, indeed, happy and had an outstanding day.

"I had a wonderful day, Chikane-chan. Those tanto you gave me turned out beautifully and were the best so far." She looked at me with an expression so full of gratitude and love, my heart felt burned from the affection. "So thank you, Chikane-chan. I got good practice today. I feel confident that I will pass the next exam."

"You're welcome, Himeko. I'm glad." I gave her a kiss. My lover melted in my embrace and I felt her begin to surrender to me. I broke the kiss and we entered the living room. I found my usual seat and pulled the blond onto my lap. She yelped and blushed as she landed in my embrace. I kissed her cherry lips and secured my arms around her lithe waist. For several minutes, our kiss was chaste and innocent. Slowly, the kiss became deeper and our breathing short. Himeko shifted to make our position more comfortable. In moving, she aroused my heat. With every touch, our fire grew. Sensing the approach of the point of no return, I forced myself to break the kiss and stop us before we got too carried away. I closed my eyes and pressed our foreheads together while my hand caressed her cheek and my other stroked her golden locks.

"Himeko," I murmured.

"Yes, Chikane-chan?" She replied just as quietly. My eyes opened ever so slightly.

"How about some tea?" Her eyes begged me to reconsider, but I forced myself to stay strong.

_Though it would be so easy to skip dinner. And dessert. And… No. Just take the tea and calm down, Chikane._

"Okay," She said finally, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," I said fondly. Himeko got up and left to make some hot tea. I leaned my head back in my seat and closed my tired eyes. What seemed to be an instant later, Himeko showed up with hot tea, prepared just how I like it-which I knew to take at least ten minutes. She set the tea on the humble coffee table in front of me. I thanked her as she handed me a cup of steaming peppermint tea and sat down next to me in the love seat.

Holding the tea in my right hand, I pulled my Himeko closer to me with my unoccupied arm. I sipped my tea and relished in the flavor and burn of the tea and the feeling of my love in my embrace. For some time, we sat and sipped in silence. I finally asked for details on her day and, sensing she wanted to talk about it, asked about how Oogami-san was doing. She gave such an enthusiastic and satisfied answer that I couldn't help but to smile. When she asked about my day, I simply answered as vaguely as possible. She preferred to see me work than listen to me recap it all, so she, thankfully, didn't pursue it much further. Our conversation drifted here and there as our tea ran low and cold. After exhausting several conversation topics, I suggested we clean up and forego dinner.

"I'll take care of the dishes, Himeko. You get our things together."

"Okay, Chikane-chan."

After a few minutes, we were at the hot spring bathing. The water sprinkled down from the cliff and Himeko and I stood beneath the steady stream, waist deep in the warm, steaming water. Our bodies were pressed unnecessarily close as we washed whatever skin the soap came in contact with. Finally, after all my sweat and soot was washed off, I just couldn't take it anymore. I discarded my washcloth and embraced Himeko from behind. I held her almost desperately, burying my face into her peachy neck. Memories of being unable to hold her like this made my heart burn.

The loneliness I felt as being the goddess of our high school was invading my heart.

"Himeko," I sobbed, "Himeko! Himeko!" Tears began to leave my eyes unbidden and involuntary.

"I'm here, Chikane-chan," She said. "It's okay. I'm here. I love you." She turned to hugged me close and tight. "I'll never let you go, Chikane-chan. It's okay. I love you."

She pulled back to smile at me. Her deep compassion bored into me and I couldn't help but to kiss her in thanks. Long and hard, I kissed my Himeko. I kissed my Himeko, who had forgiven me and love me. I kissed her and she held me tight. Warm water fell on us as we made clear the power of our love. Her comforting hands caressed me and I felt my body soften and melt to her touch. The warm cleansing water washed away my tears. Himeko broke our kiss to catch her breath. Her eyes showed an old determination that I hadn't seen since she was trying to reach my soul, which had resided in the darkest recesses of the Orochi.

"Chikane-chan."

I looked at her, pain and healing warring in my eyes and heart.

"Let me touch you." Her hands continued to caress me, building an ironic fire within me.

I gulped.

"You are," I responded lamely. She shook her head.

"You know what I mean, Chikane-chan."

I looked down at her hands. I took one in my hands and caressed the palm of her hand with the first few fingertips of my right hand. Yes, I knew what she meant.

"You have," I said, sadness blatant, no matter how much I wished to hide it. Sorrow seeped out of my voice, my posture, my eyes, my everything. She took her unoccupied hand and lifted my chin to make me look at her.

"Allow me to, again."

I took a steadying breath.

_I don't deserve her._

I nodded anyway.

Himeko claimed my lips selflessly and moved me to the water's edge. She laid me down in the shallow water and began to caress me. Her loving wasn't forceful nor was it rushed. Himeko took her time. It seemed to me as though she was trying to be gentle with me, almost as though I was a precious piece of porcelain. Her fingers caressed me much more carefully than they had the blade, but in the same way I felt transformed before her touch. Her every touch was calculatingly, effortlessly, and efficiently used to make me melt into her. Her point got across and I succumbed to her control, surrendering all of me.

"Chikane-chan. I love you more than life itself. I swear to you that I will always be by your side." Tears filled my eyes, partly because of the incredible affect she had on me, but also because she had gotten down and beaten a root cause of my mourning to a pulp… for the time, at least.

"Himeko," I moaned.

"Himemiya Chikane, I will never leave you."

I force my shaking limbs to pull her into a kiss, even as tears were spilled anew.

Himeko drove her point home by touching, caressing, kissing and just loving every part of me. She teased and rubbed my breasts. Her tongue danced on and around my clit, causing me to shake and sob. She gently slid her fingers into me in the midst of this. As she brought me to orgasm, I felt the water around me shake and caress me as if a thousand hands of Himeko's. Above all else that I felt and sensed, I felt the love and dedication and reassurance that my Himeko felt for me.

I collapsed from the intense experience and pulled Himeko close to me, satisfied with my lot and simply needing to hold her close to me.

"Thank you, Himeko," I whispered into her hair as we clung to each other. "I needed that."

Himeko kissed me softly.

"I know, Chikane-chan," she replied. I smiled faintly more that I already was. We soon gathered our things and went back home to bed. I crawled into our warm futon with my Himeko. My friend. My beloved. My sun.

Her radiance filled me as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her bosom, once again comforting me and battling the Orochi in my heart. My heart was weary and my eyelids heavy. Himeko's reassuring caress of my skin and loving stroking of my hair lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

The long day was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'd like to thank you guys for being patient. I know I haven't updated in a while, but here it is. I just want to say that I tried my best to remember the process of sword making, but it's been really long since I've seen something on how they do it that I can't be sure I'm 100% accurate. If I'm not, feel free to message me and let me know; I'll be happy to correct myself. Also, if there's someone who knows a little about the polishing and completion process, I would LOVE to hear what you have to say, as I would like to go into more detail with that. I ask that you be patient for the next chapter, but I assure you that I am working on it. Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it.

BTW: If you guys want more comedy involved, please leave a comment or message me about an idea, because I'm more of the romantic and have a hard time coming up with funny ideas. Thanks

Disclaimers: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko. Nor do I own Three Days Grace. Nor do I own Nora Jones, whose song title I borrowed... kind of... But I don't own those things, none the less.

Thanks much for reading,

Keep it rockin',

TantoSmith


	7. Chapter 7

**Our New Life; Together Forever**

**A Kannazuki no Miko fanfiction  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Himeko POV<span>**

I awoke to the dark predawn light. The night sky winked at us through the window of our room. I lay there cuddling my love and stared at the night sky. My memories drifted to our past and it was in this state that I waited for my moon goddess to awaken. My eyes looked blindly into the sky, seeing a life from days, weeks, months, years, centuries past. I lay where I was, my angel in my arms. My heart knew it was content and my hand caressed my beauty's fine raven hair. She moaned lightly in her sleep, a weak resistance to awakening from the sweet bliss of sleeping in a lover's arms. Chikane's arms tightened slightly before she pulled back and gazed into my eyes. The emotions were such that I didn't know how to voice them. An utter rapture at her look of adoration ran through me. An acknowledgement and appreciation at her look of thanks for my company and comfort emerged in my heart. A transcendental love, above all else, filled my soul and my heart ached with the power of the feeling that engulfed me so completely.

I wanted to stay and relish in this wholeness of our love, but, alas, my stomach growled.

"Come on, Himeko. Let's get breakfast," Chikane said to me with a smile.

She pulled me out of bed and gently pushed me toward the kitchen. I got out the morning's ingredients and readied Chikane's tea while she cleaned the room. I heard her step into the room and felt her arms wrap around my waist as I waited for the food to cook.

"Thank you, Himeko," Chikane said as she grabbed her peppermint tea from the counter. She sipped her cooling tea as her fingers slipped away across the small of my back. "Delicious as always," she said.

I blushed and mumbled a quiet thank you. I focused on making the breakfast as delicious as possible. I served up the plates and turned to find Chikane gazing at me like a love struck fool. A gentle smile graced her face and she sat there so elegantly that the room seemed built for the sole purpose of displaying her beauty to me. I quickly overcame the beautiful, awestruck pause and set the breakfast on the table and joined her. She poured me a cup of tea from the kettle on the table. We sat at the table, enjoying each other's company and ate our breakfast. The sky lightened and the sun began to burn away the night.

A demented artist painted the sky with the spilled blood of the gods. The red sky told us a story of honor, glory, deception, and risk. The red told us a story of bloodshed over disputes; of the heat of immortal lovers' passions; of the fury of a jealous onlooker; of blood spilled again and again for love's wonderful sake.

The passion of red phased into the cool friendship of orange. The artist revealed to us a story of friendship and loyalty; of escape only possible because of a friend's sacrifice; of a friend pining for another's love, but remaining unacknowledged.

As the glorious golden light of the sun began to peak over the far horizon, the gods' artist told of a heart betrayed and forgiven; of separation and union; of and accepted and completed love.

The stories of the artist ended in the blue and grey of the fall sky.

"Will Oogami-san be joining me again, today?" I asked Chikane as I cleaned dishes. She took the plate and dried it.

Putting it away, she said, "I believe so. We still haven't had an order come in that he can work on, so if he wants to, he can work with you."

I detected something behind the words, but brushed it off. It was nothing, I'm sure. We finished our chores and prepared for our day at work. I wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she said that she had some detail work she'd forgotten about. I accepted the excuse and we headed to my workshop, chatting about our weekend plans. Thanksgiving was just around the corner, so we started to outline an idea of what it was we wanted to do. We reached my workshop and Chikane took me into her arms.

My hands were clasped in front of me and I felt my face warm against the cold at her odd audacity. Her hand slid up my body and rested on my cheek. Her eyes were full of love as she caressed my cheek; my lips. She leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. Pulling back, she tucked some stray hairs behind my ear.

"I love you, Himeko," she said.

"I love you too, Chikane-chan."

She kissed my forehead and walked away. I watched her until she disappeared around the bend, then went inside and began to set up for the day. Oogami-kun showed up and together we finished the tanto that Chikane-chan had given me to work on. The young man had quite the knack for the job. At the end of the day, I felt ready for my next exam.

In this way, the days passed. Thanksgiving came and went without a hitch and we were enjoying the lull before Christmas. Oogami-kun would work with either Chikane or me. Orders came and were filled quickly and efficiently, leaving us with happy customers who were glad to recommend us to another friend, thereby bringing in more customers. Our pockets began to grow a little bit deeper by each order. Though we still were merely surviving, we had some money to save and to spend.

One morning, I found the space next to me vacant. My eyes inched open and found the mid-morning sun beaming through our window in striking clarity. The scent of tea drifted into my nose, telling me my lover was up and around already. A small smile found its way onto my face. I forced myself from my warm bed to go find a different, more companionable source. On my way to the kitchen, I got distracted by the natural beauty staring from outside my window.

The crisp golden sun shone down upon a field of gem encrusted trees. Marble bark peaked out sporadically in the forest beyond our walls. Ruby and amber leaves garnished the forest beyond, reflecting the light and teasing it into shade beneath.

The trees shed their precious jewels to the ground as though meaningless, having faith that their precious emerald leaves would return. The rare jade and emerald tree peaked through the barren, and provided color and shelter to the wintering animals. The view was splendorous and any that came upon it knew from instinct that no human hand had corrupted the scene I now be held.

I heard the thunk of an arrow hitting a target and my eyes went automatically to the range we had set aside. I saw Chikane in her full kyudo uniform. I hurried into the kitchen, grabbed my tea, and went back to the window to watch. I craned my neck to get a better look, but I was soon tired. Leaving the window, I headed out to the porch and, sitting on the edge, leaning against a pole, and curled around my tea, I watched Chikane-chan as she practiced her archery. The entire time, she didn't even glance at me. It didn't worry me though. She's always been so focused when she's shooting. Besides, I knew she could sense my presence. Her peacefulness seeped into me and the time passed with nary a marker.

The arrows flew through the air as furious wasps determined to pierce the target. Chikane-chan stood as a solid pine. The wind blew and shifted her branches, but her feet, her roots, stood firm and planted.

She was unswayed by the whispers of the wind. Her deadly weapon split the air and if the target were alive, it would be dead countless times over. An eternity of this peace passed and when she finally stopped, the sun was well in the late fall sky. Storing the last of her arrows in her quiver, Chikane-chan came over to me.

Sweat glistened on her skin and her cheeks were flushed from the labor of her practice. She was beautiful as usual, even when tired. She approached with a graceful elegance I inherently lacked. I set down my empty cup and offered to care for the bow while she got our clothes. She smiled gently at me.

"Okay. Sure, Himeko."

She still, however, held onto her bow and she walked with me to where we stored and cared for it. At the door, she finally handed me her bow. I unstrung it and lay it down, getting ready to care for the bow. Before I could kneel, however, Chikane grabbed me from behind and turned me around. Her movements were slow and gentle, like I was the yumi itself. She held me for a while, simply embracing. Her head pulled away, but her body was still pressed against me.

I felt her need for comfort, so I held her tight as well. Her lips gently brushed against mine and we shared a timid kiss. She broke the kiss, but I kissed her again, refusing to allow the sadness to fester. We kissed gently and she surrendered to my warmth. She stepped back and with a gentle smile, retreated to our room. I was curious about what was bugging her, but duty called. I knelt next to the bow and set about caring for the fragile bamboo.

Those serious about kyudo treat their yumi as though a piece of their soul. Those who had their own katana, warriors and samurai, believed their soul resided in their blade, as well. Chikane-chan didn't have her own blade, so I treated the bow as though it's the most precious thing in the world, for it housed my love's soul within. Soon enough, I was finished.

I placed the bow in its resting place and hung the quiver on a hook just to the right of it. I left the room and found Chikane-chan waiting for me in our bedroom. I took her hand and went with her to the hot spring. I watched her eyes carefully, trying to pick out what may give away what she was thinking about. We slowly undressed each other, simply being there to comfort the other. But I didn't need the comfort, today.

Something had been festering and poisoning Chikane's heart and I had to play my part to purge the sick feelings. She just needed me to be there for her to love, for now. I understood that.

Our clothes were completely off and Chikane held me close to her. Skin touched skin in the cool fall air. Her fingers caressed the small of my back. We peeled ourselves apart and entered the water. The pool was stark against the cold and goose bumps raised along my skin. Chikane moved to the end of the pool where we had spent hours trying to carve out a seat for us.

After a long time of constant usage, we had smooth places to sit along all sides of the pool, but the first spot made was still our favorite. We sat down and let the warmth and comfort of the water surround us. I sat in her arms and she held me in the sunshine. Mist skipped along the surface and shimmered in the sunlight. The liquid diamond fell from above us and gathered in our hair. Chikane gathered me up and placed me in her lap, holding me as close as possible. I had my arms wrapped around her shoulders and my face pressed into her neck.

"Himeko," she said.

"Yes, Chikane-chan?"

"… I love you, Himeko."

I pulled away from her and locked my eyes onto hers.

"Chikane-chan," I said.

"Yes, Himeko?"

"I love you, too, Chikane."

She let a smile pull at her lips, and I saw the desire in her eyes. I kissed her slowly, showing her my feelings and urging her to understand. She kissed me back equally as slow, trying to hear my declaration of love.

_Chikane-chan, I love you. I love you so much._

**Himeko. I love you. Do you love me?**

_I love you._

**How can you love me? I **_**raped **_**you. You didn't want it.**

_I know._

**I'm so sorry, Himeko.**

_I know. I've forgiven you. I love you_

I tasted her tears in our kiss. I shifted my legs on either side of her so that I could kiss her easier. She held me tight and let me kiss her tears away.

**I'm afraid.**

_Of what?_

**I don't… I can't lose you.**

_I'll never leave you._

Her smooth skin ran against mine and urged me to surrender. Her touch was constantly asking permission to move on, afraid of doing something I didn't like. She tested our boundaries, asking what I wanted to keep hidden and what I didn't want to share. There existed no such part in my heart or body.

Constantly, with every questioning touch, I told her I loved her.

I told her I was hers.

I told her she was mine.

I loved on every part of her body and she loved on mine. Her lips left mine and blazed a trail to my neck. Her hands grasped at me, holding me ever closer to her. She bit me hard and I pressed into her, eager for more. Her tongue soothed the mark and she gently cared for it with teasing kisses. She moved right over my pulse and gently kissed me. I felt her mouth open and her tongue teased my tense skin. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, feeling her. Her teeth slid along my skin, eager with anticipation. My heart palpitated. My body drew impossibly closer to her; tighter. She bit my sensitive skin, leaving another mark and sucked and kissed me.

She suddenly sobered, though, and she gave me a half hearted kiss. I sat in her lap again, resting my head against her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested a hand on my legs.

"Chikane-chan?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Himeko."

"What's wrong? What's been bugging you?"

She held on just a little tighter, and I felt her shake her head. "Nothing, Himeko."

I sighed in silent surrender. I wanted her to tell me; trust me… but she resisted.

Chikane-chan…

What's going on?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. Just wanna apologize for not having gotten back to you with this chapter, but life is hectic. I only remembered I had to finish this chapter due to a review I got from one Souji. So whoever you are, thanks for that... I'll do my best to get the next chapter up asap. I really am working on it and I just hope I don't hit another wall. Thanks for all of your support. Please review, as it keeps me motivated. I appreciate it. **

**Keep it Rockin',  
><strong>

**TantoSmith  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Our New Life; Together Forever**

**Chikane POV**

"Himeko," I started one morning at breakfast.

"Yes, Chikane- chan?" she replied.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked.

"Ooh… I don't know," she said, "what do you want?"

I sipped my morning tea and shrugged. "I don't know, really… We don't have much spare cash, if we're going to get you your license soon."

Her beautiful smile slipped a bit and I kicked myself... hard. "Yeah," she said. I leaned over when she put my food in front of me and gave her a kiss.

"We'll figure something out," I said with a smile. She smiled back, instantly satisfied.

"Okay," said she, sitting with her own food. We ate our breakfast in peace and she got dressed while I did the dishes. I found her heading out the door and watched as she put on her coat. I wrapped her in my arms and gave her a long good bye kiss. She was blushing at the end of it.

"I'll be going now," she mumbled.

"Okay," I responded with a kiss, not quite letting her go, yet. "I have to head out for some errands today. When I get done with Oogami-kun, I'll send him over."

She nodded shyly. I gave her another kiss and only then let her go, watching as she went down the trail. The snow lit her up and her crisp breath spun 'round her head. I sighed in satisfaction as she slipped around the corner, taking pictures along the way. I walked inside the house from the porch and began to prepare for my day.

In simple jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt, I packed up some cash and a small emergency kit into a bag. Looking at my day planner, I realized I was missing the most important piece of my pack. Looking around, I searched for the leather bound book. I didn't see Himeko walk away with it, so it had to be here somewhere. I scratched my head, slowly getting irritated.

I sighed.

_Where did I see it last? … Uhm… the bookcase?_

I went into the living room and crouched down by the short book case by the rest of our book collection. I didn't see the familiar spine, so it must have been somewhere else. With a grunt I stood. I didn't see it anywhere in the house, so it was one of two remaining places.

1) It was with Himeko, in her shop.

2) It was in Himeko's hiding spot.

Considering I hadn't seen it with Himeko in the past couple days, the book had to be in the latter location. So, I went into our bedroom. I felt bad about sneaking around in her privacy, and I knew she would be mad at me.

I paused at the door of the room. I steeled myself and stepped into her part of the room. I looked around her dresser, but found nothing. Frown lines imprinted on my forehead. I tapped around, and soon heard a hollow knock. Going back, I knocked again, hearing it again. I lifted the floorboard, finding Himeko's book. I made certain it was the one I was looking for, and replaced the board. I had invaded on her privacy enough, so I couldn't let myself look any further. I growled at myself.

_You invaded her privacy._

_I have a good reason!_

_You invaded her privacy._

I shook the thoughts from my head and put the book in the bag and head out of our house, carrying a boulder of gold on my shoulders. I walked to the forge to meet up with Oogami.

He seemed surprised to find me in my everyday clothing, but he kept his mouth shut. I stepped into the hot room and set my bag on my bench.

"Oogami-kun! Come here, a moment."

"Yes, Sensei?" He came from behind a machine.

"Today, forge the otaku's order, then go see Himeko."

"Yes, Sensei." He waited for further instruction. I eyed him for a moment, thinking about my day. He would be spending the majority of the day with Himeko and it made bile fill my mouth. I swallowed it and distracted myself with some things in my bag. Handing him a piece of gum, I saw his bemused expression.

"What do you want to know, Oogami-kun?"

"Please excuse my manners, sensei, but why are you not dressed for work?"

"Because I will not be working today, Oogami-kun," I said in a more hostile tone than I had meant. In a kinder tone, I continued, "I'll be running some errands today. Speaking of, may I please borrow your bike?"

"Of course, Himemiya-sensei. My keys are in my bench drawer."

"Thank you Oogami-kun," I said. "Now you know the orders for the day. I'll inspect your work when I get back. You're welcome to stay for dinner, if you wish."

"Thank you, sensei. I'll get right back to work."

With that, he disappeared and I heard the tell tale sounds of the smithing process. I walked over to his bench and pulled out his bike keys. Remembering the weather, I borrowed his leather jacket, letting him know as I left the shop. I started up his bike and drove out of the driveway, heading out to begin my errands. I pulled up to a pawn shop. It seemed a little sketchy, but it had a well off church next door, so I figured it may have what I needed to get.

I stepped inside, a jingle bell announcing my arrival. I browsed around the shop, looking for what I may be able to use. I came across a small copper thimble resting near some radios, and picked it up.

"That's a beauty, isn't it?" a woman asked as she walked toward me. I nodded.

"How much?" I asked, noticing the lack of a price tag.

"Two hundred dollars," she said, crossing her arms.

I looked up at her, breaking from my investigation of the metal. She had square glasses and was rather well endowed for being your average shop attendant. Predatory eyes gazed out from behind her glasses and a cross was nestled between her breasts. She was the evil Orochi nun from our previous life. My eyes narrowed critically as I looked back at the thimble, hiding my disgust.

"I'll give you twelve dollars for it," I said, tossing it and catching it, testing the weight. She put on a mask of offense.

"That's pure copper! Surely worth two hundred dollars."

"Fifteen," I said, "It is not pure, as I can tell by the weight. And besides, if the placement was any indication, you really don't care for it, anyway." I gave her a critical look. She growled a little bit, but gathered her composure quickly.

"Seventy-five and I'll give you this cross," she said, motioning to the object resting beneath the glass counter. I narrowed my eyes.

"Let me see it."

She pulled it out as I set the thimble down. I weighed and judged and bartered with the woman. Eventually I got the cross and the thimble for a cheap fifty five dollars. Packing up and leaving the shop, I noticed it was not quite time for me to head to the appointment. So, I went to my next destination.

"Welcome to Crafts and things! What you need, we have!"

I resisted the urge to scowl and hit her, and instead plastered my polite smile and gave her a barely acceptable acknowledgment. I knew where I was going, so I didn't bother to stop and look at the map of the massive facility. I went down several stories and passed some rather obscure hobby sections to get to where I needed. Molds of every kind lined the shelves. I grabbed what I would need and went to their massive selection of wires. I bought a length of silver wire and checked out. At a cost of twenty dollars and thirty four cents, it mystified me how these people stayed in business.

Checking my watch, I still had an hour before I needed to meet for the appointment. I couldn't go grocery shopping yet, because that was my last stop. So, I pulled into a coffee shop nearby the building I wanted. Ordering a hot green tea, I sat down with the drink, warming my hands. I gazed into the streets, barely filled with people bustling here and there, holding their clothing close to themselves in an attempt to keep warm. I shook my head and pulled out the leather bound book that Himeko treasured. I moved my tea to the far end of the table at which I was sitting, making every effort I could to prevent a spill on the precious treasure.

I opened the cover and looked through the pages, reminiscing at every turn. Too soon and too slowly the time turned and it was time for me to go to my appointment.

I stood and looked out the window into the cold. I noticed my reflection and saw a faint smile upon my lips. It was a strange feeling after a seeming eternity of not feeling happy. The reason why I hadn't smiled this way came to the forefront of my mind, completely wiping away every hint of a happy thought from my face. I went back outside and started up the bike, heading to a building with a glass front. I was nervous, but it was worth it. Himeko's face came to mind, and I couldn't help but soften. She was the reason I was doing this, and it was worth it. I went inside and felt the electricity of having ridden a motorcycle flow through my veins.

"Himemiya Chikane-san?"

"Yes, sir," I said to the man who found me in the foyer.

"Tokayama Hishero," he said, extending his hand. I shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," I said.

"And you. So!" he said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, a grin splitting his face. "You've got quite the treat for me I hear,"

"Yes, sir," I said with a smile.

"Great! Here… Come into my office, and we'll see what you've got."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Alright, well there's chapter eight. I'm trying to write the next chapter, but the chemistry is just not working for me right now, but I'm doing what I can, guys. Anyway. I hope this will hold you over until I can get my thoughts unscrambled enough for the next chapter. No, I'm not giving up on this fic., but it is slow going, so I ask that you all be patient. Please review. I do so appreciate it. :)**

**Keep it Rockin',**

**TantoSmith**


	9. Chapter 9

**Himeko's POV**

I finished the sword I had been working on for the past few days when Oogami-san showed up. He began to work on the last blade of the day a few moments later. I sat at my window, gazing into the snow covered landscape. Dark grey clouds covered the skies and worry came over me for Chikane's well being. I allowed the emotions to wash over me, wallowing in the sheer density of them. A soft sigh escaped my lips.

"Himeko?"

I jumped at Souma's voice. He sat down next to me. His presence brought with it a sense of security and safety, though the sense was inexplicable. I glanced at him, but continued my gaze into the weather.

"Are you alright, Himeko?"

I took a deep breath and put on a mask of faux feeling. Turning to him, I smiled.

"Quite alright. It's getting late. Are you staying for dinner?"

He chuckled. "Well, considering Himemiya-sensei isn't back with my only transportation, yet, I believe I shall."

"Then to the house!" I exclaimed with a synthetic giggle.

We stood and, together, made quick work of the cleaning up of the shop. I stood at the doorway and gazed at my shop, feeling oddly nostalgic. Souma called to me from outside and so pulled me from my trance. Shutting and locking to door, I joined him in walking the short way to the small house Chikane and I called home. Upon entering, I left Souma to his own devices. He had been over often enough that I felt I could trust him to be alone.

Instead of finding a book to read in the living room, as usual, he joined me in the kitchen. He sat at the table, and I prepared some tea for the two of us. We chatted lightly, but there were many silences; the large majority of them feeling awkward. I wasn't quite sure why, though.

In one comfortable silence I finished preparing a warm stew. Chikane had been out all day and I had begun to worry almost immediately.

I forced myself to calm down. Suddenly, I felt souma behind me. His hands fell on my neck and began to press into my muscles.

"You seem tense, Himeko," he said. I tightened even more at his hands on me. He's my friend, and he had given me several massages before, but this was different. I didn't know why, but his hands felt oppressive and heavy. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him it hurt, so I suggested he pick out a movie to watch until dinner was ready.

Eagerly, he went into the living room, leaving me to breathe a sigh of relief. I left the stew to simmer as I put some bread to bake in the oven.

Souma came back with a cat's grin on his face. I smiled back at him and went to the living room. I sat in the place where I usually did, lounging so as to disallow Souma to take Chikane's spot. Sitting, Souma started the movie. He began to fidget almost immediately.

He grew closer and I could feel every uncomfortable movement. My heart was aching for Chikane, but Souma couldn't know. His body was soon heating my side, and I was suffocating. His presence was powerful, masculine, and uncomfortably overbearing.

I missed the gradual and gentle coolness of Chikane.

I tried to make it seem that I was paying acute attention to the television, but it was too cheesy and I'd seen it too many times. Besides, I had the continual ache for Chikane in my heart.

I felt Souma stretch, and his arm began to descend to my shoulders. Before his arm could land, I stood abruptly, determined to "check the bread."

I went into the kitchen and eased myself from the awkward aura that held me with a dead man's grip. I leaned over and checked the bread. A few more minutes until perfection, so I adjusted the timer.

I felt his presence behind me.

"You're beautiful, Himeko."

"Thank you, Souma-kun," I said, nervously standing.

"And so sweet… so easy to…" He stopped, but his approach continued.

I was frozen with shock and fewar. This scenario had been played out once before, but I didn't want it to happen. Not again. Never again. His lips grew closer to mine, and I was still frozen, screaming to myself to do something. His hand pressed against my cheek gently, his skin only hovering micrometers over my skin. His touch was still far too heavy; far too forceful. His lips were a hair's breadth away from mine, and I finally gained a mind over my shock.

By then, it was still far too late to prevent the kiss.

His lips crashed into mine and anger thundered inside of me.

I tried to pull back, but I was pressed firmly against the counter. My hand reached up and I planted a firm smack across his face.

He pulled back, shocked at my reaction. With a look at my face, he saw the purest anger residing there and flinched away, taking several steps back.

"Himeko… I… I can-"

"Stop!" I yelled, cutting him off. I took a deep breath. "Just… Just go and finish the movie, Oogami-san. Now." He winced, but complied.

I felt the rage flow through my body, causing tremors in my hands. I heard a sound and glanced toward the front door. What I saw made my heart freeze.

Bags of groceries were set just inside the room, but the front door was slightly agape. Cold realization ran through me as I saw what happened.

Chikane saw me kissing Souma.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this was a pretty short chapter, but I'm gonna finish it up in the next one, maybe two chapters. HOWEVER, I have a couple questions for you guys that I would like answered.**

**1) Shall it end Comedically or Tragically?**

**2) Who can tell me the significance of the ashes Chikane used in making Himeko's sword?**

** a) What ashes, and their significance, do you think Chikane will use for her sword?**

** b) Is there any other symbolism that I used in Chapter 6?**

**At any rate, I'm finishing this story. I hope you all will appreciate the ending, no matter how it turns out. Thanks for having patience with me, but I feel like you guys will like where I go with this. I personally have a good feeling about it. (What could it be? O.O) Lol. **

**Keep it Rockin',**

**TantoSmith**


	10. Chapter 10

**Himeko's POV**

"Chikane-chan…"

The door was open, Souma-kun's jacket cast aside, dirtied and torn by thorn bushes and dirt. I saw her trail disappear as the snow silently thundered down from the dreary sky. My heart ached for her and screamed for me to go after her; it begged for her to understand. My heart urged my feet to sprint after her, but my body stood frozen to the entrance floor. My mind scrambled for words and explanations.

By the time I pulled myself together, Chikane-chan had disappeared. All hope of finding her had vanished with her tracks. Grudgingly, I closed the door and turned inside. Souma-kun was still in the living room, presumably watching the television. I began to put the groceries away.

Chikane saw Souma coming onto me. If I looked at it from the perspective Chikane had, it looked like I was having an affair.

I clutched the can of tomatoes to my chest, fighting the tears as best I could. I felt my heart falling apart. This was the world I chose for us, but I didn't want us to be broken apart again. I had chosen this world for the assurance of our being together, so I just needed to show some faith.

_It'll all work out._

I set the can on the shelf and took a deep breath to settle my nerves. It was time to face Souma-kun. Before I could turn around, I heard him step into the room.

"Himeko… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forceful with you. You're a great person and taught me so much… I adore you, Himeko."

I turned and looked at him. He looked pitiful as he fidgeted and stared a hole into his foot. I sighted and he grew still.

"It's too dangerous for you to go home. You'll sleep in the living room."

He looked up in surprise. "O. Alright, then I guess I'll do that."

There was an awkward silence as I brushed by him to head to my room.

"What about Chikane-sensei?"

Tears stung at my eyes and bitterness poisoned my heart. "You know where the stuff is to sleep. Good night Oogami-san." I left him and went to bed.

Locking the door, I cuddled up in our blankets, trying to forget the pain of the night. I fell apart and cried that night. When I slept, I slept alone.

**Chikane's POV**

There in the middle of the kitchen… Our kitchen!

He dared to make a move like that? How did I not see this coming?

…But I did. I had chosen to ignore it, hoping against hope I would be there when he confessed his love, but I wasn't.

I had fooled myself into a comfort zone. The dream that had been haunting me plagued my thoughts as I stepped into my workshop, chilled by the snow. I saw Himeko dying of child birth and the young child she bore in Oogami's arms. I felt anger flow through me. I don't know why I thought our happiness would last forever. The gods have never allowed us our peace before, so what reason have they to now leave us be?

My soul ached with pain. My thoughts clambered inside my skull and ringing flooded my ears. I closed the workshop door and went to my workbench. Staring at the sword box for Himeko, I came to a decision.

I needed to stop thinking.

I pulled out the only steel I had for recreation and powered up the foundry. I sorted the metals in to ranks and elements. I clamped the pieces I wanted together into a group and set them in the furnace to melt. The silent roar numbed my thoughts and all that remained were my emotions.

I began creating my sword. Sadness slipped into the sword as it was beaten down by my hammer. Anger edged into the blade as I formed the steel with my will. Betrayal beat its way from my heart as I reformed the blade. I pulled out the previous mixture of clay ingredients as I did for Himeko's sword. Carefully, I applied the mixture along the blank as carefully as I would along my wounded heart.

As I tempered my blade, I felt my raw emotions boil away with the water. I wasn't completely free of my heartache, but it was at last a vapor. I finally revealed the finished blade blank. It was eerily beautiful. The brittle end bit into the softer core. The designs of the folding seemed demonic as an eye stared at me from within the blade. A cold chill sprinted down my back as I set it next to its counterpart, and closed the lid. My heart seemed empty of emotion as I sat at my beach. I ran my fingers over the wood of the box and remembered all my emotion when I had made Himeko's sword. I was so filled of love and happiness.

Then there was my sword. It didn't belong in the same box as hers. It was nowhere near the perfection of hers.

The box contained my emotions, and now I didn't know what to feel. I looked inside my bag to find something to keep my hands busy. I felt leather and smiled at myself before even opening Himeko's book. So many memories were contained within the bindings that I didn't even need to open to the first page to remember all the happy times she and I had gone through. I pulled out all the materials I had bought earlier that day and began to purify my metals.

By the time I had each in its purest form as bars on my bench, I held a firm idea of what I wanted to get from the materials. I held a small smile on my face as I re-melted my wanted metals. Carefully, I poured them into the molds, allowing the first to cool a bit before pouring the second in after it. I finished the molding and allowed the metals to cool.

I popped out two ring bands, each with gold and silver mingling throughout. By the time I finished polishing and cleaning them to a shine, the clock was nearing five in the morning. I put the rings inside a box I had saved from long ago and marched through the heavy snow back home. I knew Himeko loved me. There was no reason to worry; I had forgiven. I shook the chilling flakes off of me after getting inside my warm house.

Snagging a piece of Himeko's homemade bread, I appeased the roaring beast within my abdomen. Then, with a leopard's step, I went to our room to set things straight; Himeko must have seen my reaction. I reached our door, but it was locked. Worry began its cold gnawing on my tenderized heart. I scrambled quietly for the key we kept hidden, but it was gone. Himeko had locked me out.

My heart broke.

I set the rings down in front of the door and walked away. I trudged into the living room and sat on the empty sofa. Oogami wasn't here, and the sofa where he would have stayed seemed completely untouched. I wrote Himeko a letter and left it for her with the rings.

Then, I left the house with a mouse's step.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. I finally have finished this fanfiction. Two more Chapters and it'll all be over. I really hope you guys like where/how it ends, as I finally accomplished what I set out to do with this fanfiction... Anyway... I really appreciate all the reviews and comments and follows and favorites, etc. **

**No one has yet figured out the significance of the ashes. Whomever gets it right first, or at least the closest, will be able to preview the next chapters before I post them. I'll give y'all a hint: You don't actually have to know about sword smithing to figure it out. Good luck!**

**Keep it Rockin',**

**TantoSmith**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chikane's POV**

I trudged through the blizzard aimlessly. The night warmed my forsaken heart. The desert within me, once lit up and brightened by my sun, was now cold and frozen over. The clouds blanketed the stars, my longtime companions.

Even the moon had abandoned me.

Streetlights stood, sentries watching my lone procession. The wind escorted me. There arose a giant throne of shadow in front of me as icy hands pushed me to my knees. The frozen ground bit into my knees. Black ink slipped beneath me and momentarily warmed my legs, but soon that, too, froze to my body.

The enthroned shadow looked over me and I shook in fear of him. A verdict was made, but I couldn't hear it. My cold and unstable guards knocked me to the ground, knocking me unconscious. Darkness took me and wrapped me in a blanket of warmth.

I no longer had a reason to reject its cold comfort.

**Himeko's POV**

The sound of footsteps woke me. The sky was dark, curtains of snow closed off the outside world from my access. I curled deeper into my nest, eager to hide from the world. I wanted to think of it as a dream, but the lack of arms around me and my crusted face were enough to tell me the truth.

Chikane had left me.

My throat swelled and my eyes stung relentlessly. Taking a shaking, but steadying breath, I attempted to calm myself.

I relaxed and wobbled to a stand. Faint sounds of training sounded faintly through the hall. Taking a frail step forward, I reached for the door. I looked outside the door, leaning on the frame. No one was out here, so I turned to go back to bed.

A blue box caught my eye as I turned inside. I picked it up, my hands shaking like an aspen leaf. A white letter was enclosed between the lips of the box.

The cold box burned my heart with fear. Instinct had me reaching for and reading the letter. The black ink painted a horrifying picture. Chikane had come back, bearing gifts and forgiveness for the event, but due to the locked door, a precaution I had taken against Souma, she thought I didn't want her.

Chikane had left… for good.

It was entirely my fault, too. If I had only left the door unlocked, she would have been in my arm at this very moment. The words blurred as I collapsed onto the bed inside the room. The paper shook and fell from my hands.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying. My eyes and heart hurt and all I wanted to do was collapse inside the nest of blankets and sleep for eternity. The sun began to rise and burn me with its cold truth as I sat there, gazing out the window. The icy landscape blanketed me in, keeping me from finding the soul mate of mine I knew was suffering. I only prayed that Chikane could hear my soul cry out to her.

"Himeko?"

Souma's voice startled me, and I tried to make myself look somewhat presentable. He turned the corner carrying a tray. His face betrayed his surprise as he took in my appearance. I didn't care, though.

"What do you need, Souma-kun?"

"Uh… I was just finishing training and thought you might like some breakfast. So… I made you some breakfast."

"Thank you, Souma-kun."

"Sure," he said, setting the food down. He stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Is there somewhere I can clean up?"

"Yeah… There should actually be a bathing room connected to the foundry. Just go… Look."

"Thanks… Himeko, are… are you alright?"

I swallowed the frog in my throat. "Yeah, Souma-kun. I'm fine. Just worried about Chikane, is all."

"Oh yeah! I haven't seen her around… But my bike's back. You think she's alright?"

"I don't know. Just, please, leave me alone for a while… You're free to stay until you're safe to go home."

"Thanks, Himeko." He turned to go. He hesitated. "I'm here for you, Himeko," he said. Then, he closed the door.

In the moments that followed, I allowed myself to gather together my composure and courage. Once put in a feeble shape, I reached for the box that had been left with the note.

The surface was cool and smooth as my finger tips glided along it. I swallowed my fear and opened the elegant box.

I gasped at the contents. Chikane couldn't have done this, right? Yet she had the facilities. Was this why we couldn't do Christmas?

Two wedding bands lay together inside the box. Engraved inside one was my name and solar designs. The warm gold and cold silver mingled and trickled together, much like the swords she had forged. On the other ring, a name wasn't written, but the lunar symbol was intricately laced around the ring.

She had truly meant for us to be together forever. Tears began anew as I let my emotions slip in and encompass me. I put on the ring I had assumed was meant for me on my wedding finger. The other I put on my other hand, to keep it near myself and safe. After another unidentifiable time, I gathered my strength to go and confront Souma-kun.

**Chikane's POV**

Sunlight burned my eyes and I tried to squirm away from the source. I was an alien to sunlight. I had become a new moon.

Voices interrupted my dive into my emotion. One… Three… Five… Seven voices conversed around me. Whispers and grumbles rang in my ears. All of them sounded familiar. I had killed each one in my past life.

I groaned.

The voices grew eager as the sunlight faded. Sunset was coming. Their time was coming. The voices wanted revenge. Now that I had no reason to live, they could have what they wanted. I already had things set for Himeko. They could have my life. I didn't need it anymore. Soon, blood thirsty screams filled my ears and the sliver of moon would be stained black with blood.

"Any last words, Lunar Priestess?"

"Just tell Himeko I'll see her when the full moon rises."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Well! isn't that just so exciting? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll catch y'all next week when I update the chapter. As always, reviews are welcome. I wanna congratulate Mewdrei for doing an excellent analysis on the ashes and thank everyone for your continuous support.**

**Keep it Rockin',**

**TantoSmith**


	12. Chapter 12

**Himeko's POV**

_A knocking echoed throughout the empty house. I set down my cold tea and stood. An untouched cup of jasmine tea sat opposite of me. Worry washed over me and I hoped that Chikane was just trepid and didn't want to get me angry._

_I opened the door and my heart filled with confusion. Oogami Kazuki-san and Souma-kun stood at my door, solemnity etched across their features._

"_Kurusugawa-san… Himemiya-san was found this morning," said Oogami Kazuki._

_My heart flew with relief, but soon, my wings melted from the hot sorrow in their expression. My heart plummeted._

"_Is she alright?" I barely choked out. Their frowns deepened._

"_Himeko, I'm certain that…"_

"_Kurusugawa-san," inturrupted Kazuki-san, "It was Himemiya-san's body they found. She had a note with her." Kazuki-san said, handing me a folded paper. _

_My gaze finally looked by them and saw the police officer escorting them, probably a detective._

"_Please, Himeko, read the note," pleaded Souma-kun. I looked at the paper and felt my heart impact cold and dark water. My heart ached with the loss of our eternal love. I read the note and knew it was all over. My heart froze and I closed myself off to any emotions felt._

_I helped the officers find Chikane's killers, though much of it was due to the weather, we put the newly developing gang of seven into prison._

"Himeko?" Souma pulled me out of my reverie as he wrapped his arms around my swelling abdomen. His touch wasn't oppressive. One could even say we were happy together, and we were. He made me feel safe, but our marriage wasn't perfect. Souma was nowhere near where Chikane stood in my heart. No one could hold a candle to the fire I burned for her.

"Are you alright, Himeko?" asked Souma.

"Yes, thank you, Souma."

"Anything for my girls," he said, pecking my cheek. He went and cleaned off our dinner table. My gaze returned to the moon. Soon, it would be a full moon. Souma saw my gaze.

"Will you be going to see her, again?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied quietly. He sighed, but didn't argue. We fought over my monthly visits when we were first married, but Souma had long since given up on keeping me from going. He came and wrapped around me again.

"I don't understand why you do this every full moon, but I suppose there isn't anything I can do about keeping you here with me."

I had learned long ago that I couldn't enter his arms on the full moon. "Sorry, Souma, but I'm going to go… and I'm going alone."

He sighed, but acquiesced. The next day, I traveled to the house Chikane and I had bought together.

The day was young, so I went into the house and fixed lunch, putting it into a picnic basket. Then, in the living room, I looked at the swords Chikane had made.

_I ran my fingers along the top of the beautiful wood and felt her recently departed soul. I took up the blades and honed them down into the greatest swords known. With every stroke of my stones, I understood the emotions she had felt. The firey passion and love she poured in as she formed my sword. The icy loneliness and betrayal she poured in as she formed her own. Working with her blanks gave me an eternal vision into her, and now that she was gone, it was my only connection with her. So, I made and finished the swords. I made a promise to both her and myself that I would only continue the use of my skills for her. She was my inspiration, so she was the only one who could rightly experience my skills._

I sharpened the blades and practiced some kata forms for a while with them. Soon, the sun was close to setting. Putting away the blades in their display, I paid them my respects. I then went to the hot springs.

Slowly, I peeled off my layers of clothing, my little baby bump now exaggerated. I sighed as I stepped into the warm water. Steam rose from the stream and my body argued with the warm contrast against the cold fall night. I closed my eyes and soaked in the clear night, baring my body and soul to the full moon.

Following the familiar steps into the water, I began to feel Chikane with me. I felt her hands gently rub my growing stomach and embrace me from behind. She turned me in her arms and kissed me with all she had. She began to wash me and help me wash and condition my hair. Her fingers worked magic on my scalp. Little tugs sent shivers down my spine as she teased my smoothing hair. She rubbed my shoulders under the running water and sat me down in the warmest spot, sitting with her legs across my lap, teasing me with her luscious legs. She whispered sweet nothings in my ear for a time.

"Himeko, I love you," she said.

My eyes snapped open as I began to return the statement. In that moment, Chikane disappeared. All that I saw was the risen moon staring at me, illuminating the dark pool with silver light.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched the moon. Salty tears burned my eyes as they trickled down the trails they dug out years ago, back when I had first lost her.

I wept that night, I wept this night.

Loneliness filled me as I missed my soul mate. My soul reached out to the moon, but her embrace wasn't yet granted. Washing my face, I pulled my heavy body out of the water. Redressing, I grabbed the previously packed picnic and head around our property. I followed the path Chikane and I had followed so many years ago. I had to wipe tears from my eyes.

Ten yards out, I could smell the rose enclosement. Inside, the oak had begun to shed its browning leaves and a few odd acorns here and there. The roses were still blooming, miraculously, and lulling me into a meticulous comfort.

I dropped the picnic basket and began to spread out the meal. I ate scant amounts of food, but ensured the maintenance of the two cups of tea. Soon enough, I grew tired of the distraction, and cast it aside.

I gazed at the full moon, baring my heart for Chikane.

Time slowed to a standstill and I felt an old mood take me over. I stood and slipped free of my fabric confinements. I felt Chikane's gaze as I began to touch myself. My breathing increased, my lover watching my moves. I went slowly, just as the progression of the lunar phases. I remembered the tempo of the first time we made love, and it was here we learned each other's body. I remembered her kisses and lingering licks and careful caress; her caring and protective and gentle touch. I mirrored her movements, reconnecting with my loved one. I felt her presence approach. She guided my movements as I succumbed to the ecstasy she brought me. Plasma shot through my body as Chikane built me up to my climax.

I felt her press into me, and I fell apart. I bucked and groaned her name to the heavens. Slowly I came down from the high, but this time was different from all the others. Chikane's presence didn't withdraw from me. Instead, she slipped deeper inside of me, throwing me into another eternal ecstasy that rocked my body.

When it was done, I gazed at the sky, now red with dawn. The moon had disappeared. My breathing was still heavy, and I felt my heart thunder against my chest. I touched my stomach and felt a movement in response. Chikane's spirit had returned to me and I would never be alone. Tears of joy watered the burned trails that loneliness had blazed. I'd never be alone again… but Souma wasn't going to like this new development.

* * *

><p>The next day, after resting and cleaning, I returned to Souma's and my apartment in the city.<p>

"You can't _what?!"_

"Souma-chan, don't worry about it. It's just until the baby's born," I said. He sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll respect your boundaries, Himeko... But I hope you know I'm gonna have to take care of myself."

"Of course. Thank you, Souma," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "By the way, Tokayama Hishero called. He wanted to see you about your next exhibit. It's in two weeks and you haven't produced anything new."

"Don't worry, Souma, I've got a new inspiration for my next photoshoot. I'll have it ready."

I picked up my camera and went to capture my ideas; together, with Chikane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Well guys... This is technically the end of the story. However, I will be posting an epilogue. I do have it written, but... as far as how soon it will be posted is... iffy. Kinda got a busy schedule comin' up... Anyway... it's been a pleasure, everyone. I hope you've enjoyed it. Any questions? Speculations? Feel free to leave a comment. :)**

**Keep it Rockin',**

**TantoSmith**


	13. Ch13 Epilogue

It was the night of the full moon.

The night was dark

A downy curtain of snow fell and suffocated the earth. Silence echoed throughout the city. Clouds blanketed the sky, a tight blanket around an obscure city hospital. Each light source dampened by the heavy snowfall.

A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the halls of the hospital floor. The cry of anguish alarmed Souma. His wife was in that room, giving birth. However, the birth was not going well. Himeko's cries made him nervous.

His father, Kazuki, tried to calm him, but to no avail.

In the delivery room, Himeko was working hard to give life to her children. Hours passed and she grew weak. The small hospital scrambled to find her blood type, but there was none to be found. Himeko could feel her life seeping out of her. The doctors scurried hither and thither, doing their best for the woman.

Souma could feel the seed of panic in the doctors, and he himself began to worry

"Father!" he called to his parent, "What if Himeko-!"

"Don't say it, Souma!" Kazuki exclaimed. "By saying it, you make it real and put her in danger of truly falling into that fate. She'll pull through, Souma! She'll pull through. Just have faith."

Souma attempted to gain control of himself, taking deep breaths and praying to any higher power that would listen. Kazuki did what he could to comfort Souma.

Himeko finally was able to bring one baby girl into the dark night.

The night wore on and the doctors began to worry about the babe's twin. Himeko knew she wouldn't be able to go on after the final birth, so used all of her remaining energy to help give her last child life.

Cries of pain and suffering rang throughout the room, and Souma felt tears come into his eyes. Kazuki held his son near, his eyesight fogging.

The tiny cries of newborns chorused with the monotone cry of Himeko's heart monitor.

Souma called out and tried to rush into the delivery room, denying the possibility of his wife's death. Not when she just brought their children into the world. Not when they had the future ahead of them.

Kazuki pulled Souma back into his seat, keeping him from interfering with the doctors' work. Souma cried for his loss, taking a small comfort in the presence of his father.

The screaming tone of death was finally ended, giving the men a chance to gather their wits.

Gripping Souma by the shoulders, Kazuki looked his son in the eyes.

"Souma," he said with a strong voice, "You cannot let Himeko's death be for nothing. Don't let her sacrifice shadow this day. You have two little children. It's now your job to love them enough for both yourself and Himeko."

Souma shook his head, tears silently slipping down his sad face. "I don't know if I can," he whispered.

Kazuki's face darkened. "Never say that! You can! You will! And you will never let your children hear you say that… ever!" He stared down Souma until he nodded.

Softening, Kazuki briefly hugged his hurting son.

"Now, go see your children."

Souma swallowed the emotional lump in his throat and stepped away from his father. "Okay, Dad. I will… Thank you."

The two girls were cleaned and put into their cradle. When Souma finally reached them, he watched as they held hands between themselves, curled into each other. Love abounded for the two of them as he gazed upon them. Their small powder pink blankets were wrapped tightly around them, comforting them as they slept.

"They're cute," spoke a slightly playful female voice.

Souma felt a growl grow within himself, an effect of the fierce protective instinct he now felt. He turned to the woman, ready to snarl politely.

"I'm Mako," she said, introducing herself. "I'm a wet nurse here. Because Kurusugawa-san had expressed her wish for her children to be breastfed, I've been sent to do the honors… If you'll have me, that is."

Souma coughed, trying to clear his mind and emotions. Himeko had wanted this. "Yeah… uhm… Sure. You can nurse them, I guess…"

"Thank you, Oogami-san."

The morning showed itself against the darkness of the dark night.

* * *

><p>Mako and Souma soon became friends over the time that she nursed his two girls.<p>

They soon became best friends. By the time the girls were four, they found themselves in a loving relationship. As the girls grew, so did their love for each other. When the girls were six, Mako and Souma had married.

The photography exhibit that Himeko had put together had gone off without a hitch and had sold almost every piece that was up for sale. That money went to her daughters' futures. The house that Himeko and Chikane had bought together was put aside and cared for until the girls were to turn 18, at which point they would then share the property and all possessions held there in.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Souma! They're naturals at this!" exclaimed Mako.<p>

"Well, they've been doing this since they were nine," Souma replied with a chuckle.

Mako elbowed him in the side. "Don't forget they've had us raising them!"

"Poor children," he said as he snickered.

Mako rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the dual between the sisters.

"They really are evenly matched, aren't they?"

Souma stifled a chuckle. "Yeah, Mako-chan, they are… Uh-oh, here they come now! Looking good out there, girls!" he called.

"Thanks, Dad!" they chorused together.

"Now you girls go clean up. We've got a treat for you two for your birthday."

So, the girls hurried off to their shared bathroom to clean up, while their parents remained downstairs.

The two giggled together as their hands interlaced.

Once inside the room, the eldest tossed their bokken to the bed and grasped her counterpart near. The youngest sister, beautiful golden hair spilling down her back, giggled and gave her onyx haired sister a kiss. She pressed into the kiss, taking advantage of the surprise attack. Pulling back, the beautiful blonde grinned at her lover's face, eyes still closed and wondering why the kiss had ended.

"Himeko! That's hardly fair!" she complained when she realized what had happened. Himeko, as her sister called her when they were in private, gave her sister the trace of a peck on her lips before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Happy birthday, Chikane," she said.

"Happy birthday, Himeko," she replied as she melted into the embrace. "Now go get in the shower. I don't want us to stink on our birthday."

The twins were soon ready to go. They and their parents went out to dinner, a celebration for their eighteenth birthday. When they returned from their early dinner, the girls found a new car in the driveway.

"Girls, happy birthday," said Mako.

"We decided to do something special for this day, so we put in a GPS. Just follow the directions and let us know when you get there," instructed their father.

The girls thanked their parents and quickly packed their things for the weekend. In less than ten minutes, they were pulling out of the driveway.

In the car, Himeko checked the final location of the GPS.

"Chikane!" Himeko exclaimed excitedly. "Chikane! We're going home!"

"Huh? Really? Finally... I hope the garden isn't over grown."

"Yeah."

The two enjoyed a quiet ride to their home. Pulling into their driveway, the two felt at home. They brought their things into their home. While Chikane took their things to their room, Himeko made tea, falling into their old routine.

Upon returning, Chikane found a steaming cup of fresh brewed tea resting on the table. Sitting, the two shared their tea as they watched the sun set. When an electric weariness overtook them, they ascended to their room.

Sharing their bed in their shared home, they felt a sense of closure. They knew that there wasn't any soul left to interrupt their love.

Star crossed lovers were reborn as twins.

"Chikane, this is our new life, right?"

"Of course, Himeko… I love you, so we'll be together."

"Forever?"

"Forever," Chikane said, holding her soul-mate close to her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Hey guys, I just wanna say thanks for all the loyalty and patience. I know that that last chapter certainly was a trying bit, but I felt it necessary to figure out a way to make sure that not only Souma, but also the other Orochi would stay out of their way. Also, I just wanted to draw a reference to the end of the manga series. I'm sorry that I scared you all with that, but I felt it was needed... At any rate. Please review, comment, rage, rave, etc. **

**This is the official end of this fic. **

**Keep it Rockin',**

**TantoSmith**


End file.
